Sin mirar atrás
by Evil Targaryen
Summary: ¿Qué tienen en común una bruja solitaria, una hija abandonada por su madre, un hada caída en desgracia, una loba repudiada por ser quién es y una guerrera enamorada de una princesa que nunca será suya? Parece el principio de un mal chiste, pero es una historia llena de aventura, peligro... y amor. [AU situado en el Bosque Encantado] SwanQueen principalmente. Más información dentro.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__** Once Upon a Time no me pertenece, sólo la uso para acallar las voces de las musas que danzan a mi alrededor.**_

**Antes que nada, muchas aclaraciones:**

**- Intentaré que los personajes mantengan sus personalidades lo máximo posible, pero dado que algunos cambian drásticamente de rol, quizás no lo consiga del todo. Perdón de antemano por ello.**

**- Los parentescos entre ellos, en principio, son los mismos que en la serie.**

**- Toda la trama se desarrolla en el mismo arco temporal (es decir, todos conviven al mismo tiempo), y no hay amenaza de maldición oscura. Debido a esto, y sintiéndolo mucho, he decidido que Rumplestiltskin no tiene cabida en esta historia. Creedme que de verdad he intentado introducirlo, pero todas las opciones me parecían demasiado forzadas o poco lógicas. Quizás os parezca una tontería, pero es uno de los personajes clave de la serie y no me tomo a la ligera el "eliminarlo". Para hacerlo más fácil, pensad que Milah nunca lo abandonó y él nunca se convirtió en el Oscuro, por lo que vivió y murió siglos atrás.**

**- El fic empieza con el nacimiento de la princesa Emma, luego hay un gran salto en el tiempo y a partir de ahí alternaré el presente con algunos flashbacks. Espero que todo se entienda bien.**

**- La pareja principal, como indico en el resumen, serán Emma y Regina, pero habrá alguna que otra entre medias. Estas aún no son definitivas, así que acepto sugerencias. Todo sea por los finales felices x)**

**- Intentaré que los capítulos sean medianamente largos (unas 2000 – 2500 palabras). No prometo actualizar demasiado seguido porque, además de temas académicos y/o personales (y que el 98% del tiempo estaré sin internet), la inspiración va y viene a su antojo, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda. (El rating podría cambiar a M en un futuro lejano si me veo con ganas y motivación para ello).**

**Gracias a Lledó por ser mi "editora" y darme su aprobación para el fic. Y como siempre, gracias a ti por darme una oportunidad si aún sigues leyendo ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

_La sala del trono estaba rebosante de actividad. Nadie quería perderse el gran momento, el anuncio del nombre de la recién nacida princesa. Para todos aquellos que pertenecían a la nobleza (alta, media o baja), no estar presente en un suceso de tal magnitud era sinónimo de suicidio social. Su madre lo tenía muy claro. Por ello se aseguró de que todo el mundo la viera tras ser anunciada y haber entrado en el gran salón del brazo de su marido._

_La pequeña figura que estaba a su lado adoptó el porte regio de la mujer mayor: espalda recta y mirada al frente. Sin embargo, ella no disfrutó con ello. A sus 6 años de edad, sabía perfectamente cómo debía comportarse, hablar o incluso respirar, pero eso no significaba que le gustara dicha posición. Lo único que en realidad quería era correr hasta alguna de las mesas rebosantes de comida y zamparse lo que la mayoría, por decoro o apariencia, ni siquiera tocaba._

_Pero no iba a arriesgarse. Su madre llevaba casi una semana sin castigarla, lo consideraba un récord personal y no tenía intención ninguna de fastidiarla. Así que se mantuvo firme y altanera, como le correspondía dado su estatus sólo un piso por debajo del de los reyes, e ignoró el olor reconfortante de los pastelillos colocados a un metro a su derecha._

_Las trompetas sonaron y se hizo el silencio cuando el rey Leopold y la reina Eva se levantaron de sus tronos. Segundos después, la princesa Snow White hizo aparición con un bebé en brazos y su esposo el príncipe James._

_Todos los presentes se inclinaron en señal de respeto y agacharon la cabeza, pero la niña, curiosa como ella sola, levantó disimuladamente la mirada y se fijó en la distancia entre los recientes padres. Frunció el ceño ante la imagen. A ella le encantaba leer, y en todos sus libros, cuando los protagonistas se querían y esas cosas, pues se cogían de la mano y estaban felices. Snow y James ni hacían lo primero ni parecían lo segundo._

_- Es para mí un honor presentar a mi primera nieta en el día de hoy – dijo el rey Leopold -. ¿Cuál es el nombre que has escogido para ella, hija mía?_

_Snow alzó a la bebé por encima de su cabeza, reafirmando su superioridad, y habló con voz clara y orgullosa._

_- Su nombre es Emma, ya que representa, a partes iguales, la fuerza y la bondad propias del soberano de un reino._

_Los invitados se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir. Emma, que antes de eso estaba medio dormida, reaccionó al ruido abriendo cómicamente sus ojos, difíciles de encasillar en verdes o azules._

_En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, todo pareció detenerse a su alrededor. La gente pasó a un tercer plano y los pastelillos perdieron importancia. Se le aceleró el corazón y se olvidó momentáneamente de cómo respirar hasta que Snow bajó a Emma y la acunó contra su pecho, instante en el que la unión se rompió._

_Sacudió la cabeza desconcertada y escuchó un suspiro a su lado. Su madre la miraba con desaprobación. Oh, no, se había olvidado de aplaudir. Adiós al récord personal._

_Horas después, tras haber sido arropada por una de las criadas, Regina no podía dormir. No entendía lo que había pasado. No era capaz de pensar con claridad. Nunca había tenido amigas, pero ¿porqué se sentía tan sola esa noche, más que de costumbre? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había sentido al mirar a la princesa? ¿Porqué la echaba de menos? Y lo más importante, ¿podría volver a verla?_

xxxSQxxx

**17 años después**

Todo estaba calculado al milímetro. Habían hecho cosas como esta cientos de veces antes, muchas de ellas más peligrosas incluso. No había de qué preocuparse.

Pero Regina no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de inseguridad que siempre la recorría aunque nunca lo mostrara exteriormente. Ellas eran su familia, su vida entera, y por mucha práctica que tuvieran, salir heridas siempre era una posibilidad.

Asomó la cabeza por el borde derecho del árbol al que estaba encaramada y miró hacia el lado opuesto del camino real, donde Red imitaba su posición. La loba asintió para indicarle que su objetivo tardaría poco en llegar, sus sentidos súper-desarrollados le permitían saber ese tipo de cosas. Regina bajó la mirada y le hizo la señal acordada a Tink, quien salió de su escondite entre la maleza y se tiró en medio del camino fingiendo algún tipo de dolencia. La morena sacó una flecha del carcaj y tensó su arco.

3 minutos después, el chófer del carruaje paró a los caballos y bajó de su asiento, preocupado por la muchacha herida. Al mismo tiempo, Red saltó gŕacilmente aterrizando en el techo del carro. Alertados por el estruendo, los dos guardias que iban dentro salieron rápidamente y Regina los derribó con sus flechas, inutilizándolos antes de que pudieran desenvainar sus espadas. Un fugaz vistazo le confirmó que Tink ya se había encargado del otro. Se colocó el arco en el hombro y se deslizó por el árbol con destreza mientras Red cogía el cofre del asiento interior y las tres se reunieron al lado del vehículo.

- ¡Eso no es vuestro! - gritó uno de los guardias agarrándose la pierna agujereada por la puntería de Regina -. ¡Pertenece al rey!

- No, querido, pertenece al pueblo que tu rey atosiga con más y más impuestos cada día – rebatió ella.

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para decidir eso!

- ¿Y tú sí? ¿Un simple "soldado" encargado de la colecta en vez de estar en el campo de batalla?

El hombre se encogió ante esas palabras. Aquella mujer había atacado su ego, sin conocerlo de nada, con la precisión de un halcón.

- ¿Quiénes sois? - preguntó con voz débil. No podía ver con claridad las caras de sus atacantes porque todas llevaban capucha (aunque cada una de un color distinto), y sabía que si no conseguía esa información después de ser atracado, acabaría en la horca real.

La que iba de negro sonrió por primera vez antes de contestar.

- Somos Las Prófugas.

xxxSQxxx

Inútiles.

Las lecciones eran inútiles después de 15 años estudiando lo mismo una y otra vez.

Los profesores eran inútiles a pesar de llevar 15 años impartiendo la misma materia.

Sus padres eran inútiles cuando intentaba hablar con ellos sobre la inutilidad de esas clases.

Estaba rodeada de incompetencia y cada día se sentía más y más frustrada.

- Céntrate, Emma – le riñó su profesora de Geografía e Historia, la misma que la trataba como si aún tuviera 5 años -. Recítame los reinos.

- En el norte: el Reino Blanco, gobernado por el rey Leopold y la reina Eva, padres de la princesa Snow White – repitió Emma por enésima vez.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que hacer esto? ¿Tan tonta parecía como para no saberse el sitio que teóricamente gobernaría algún día? A veces deseaba perderse en las montañas que separaban el castillo de 'la tierra de más allá'. Lo único que le gustaba de su "hogar" era que, por alguna razón, sólo allí nevaba en invierno.

- En el sur: el Reino Azul, gobernado por el rey George, padre del príncipe James.

Su nombre, según la cultura popular, se debía a la presencia del puerto y el mar infinito en el que acababa, pero ella no las tenía todas consigo. 18 años atrás, la boda (concertada por Leopold y George) de James y Snow había unido ambos reinos, pero seguían funcionando individualmente en la mayor parte de los asuntos.

- En el este: el Reino Dorado, gobernado por el rey Midas, padre de la princesa Abigail.

El hogar de las minas era el más alejado de todos, llegando a ser tratado como un simple proveedor de recursos materiales. Y además todos decían que Midas había perdido el juicio tras ser maldecido por un poderoso hechicero.

- En el oeste: el Reino Verde, gobernado por la reina Aurora (casada con el príncipe Phillip) desde hace dos años tras la muerte de sus padres, bajo el consejo de su tía Maléfica.

Vale que estaba situado en un valle, pero ¿Reino Verde? ¿En serio? ¿A quién se le habían ocurrido esos nombres? O mejor dicho, ¿qué había estado bebiendo antes?

Además, a ella le interesaban mucho más los pueblos que había por el medio, unidos por millas y millas de bosque. La nobleza era aburrida, tediosa y plana. La naturaleza, en cambio, ofrecía un abanico infinito de posibilidades.

- Muy bien, Emma – elogió Blue con su voz chillona -. Hemos acabado por hoy.

La rubia relajó los hombros y se permitió soltar un suspiro de satisfacción, ignorando la mirada de reproche del hada. Salió de la biblioteca, donde impartían siempre las clases, y se dirigió a uno de los muchos pasadizos secretos del castillo. Ella los conocía todos y los utilizaba a menudo, ya que le molestaban sobremanera los guardias que la seguían a todas partes por orden de su madre.

Llegó a su habitación y rápidamente se quitó la ropa. En sí, el vestido era bastante sencillo (sin pedrería ni mariconadas por el estilo), pero el corsé la estaba matando. ¿Porqué se empeñaban en hacérselos llevar? No servían para nada más que para ser terriblemente incómodos.

Se puso sus pantalones de montar, una camisa holgada con un chaleco por encima y sus botas preferidas. Eso estaba mejor. Luego se quitó las pinzas que sujetaban su cabello, dejando caer sus rebeldes rizos dorados, y cogió su querida espada. Era una de sus posesiones más valiosas, hecha con una aleación de metal y polvo de hadas. Ligera pero letal, justo como ella misma. Además, se la había regalado su padre, quien no era conocido por obsequiarla a menudo.

Llegó a los establos sin ser vista, toda una proeza, y ensilló a Tormenta. Media hora y varias millas a trote después, bajó de su yegua y ató la correa al poste que ella misma había colocado allí. Ese claro en el bosque llevaba años siendo su "guarida", su vía de escape a su insulsa existencia. Lo consideraba su casa mucho más que el castillo, a pesar de que constaba solamente de una hamaca atada entre dos árboles, unos cuantos muñecos de madera para entrenar y un robusto manzano que parecía haber salido de la nada.

Aunque pasaba bastante tiempo observando la técnica y ejercicios de los soldados, era allí donde se fortalecía físicamente y con la espada. En resumidas cuentas, hacía todo aquello que no se le estaba permitido como princesa frágil y débil.

Sólo que ella no era ninguna de esas cosas. Ella era fuerte, y valiente, y aventurera. Y se lo demostraría a cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante.

xxxSQxxx

- Llegas tarde.

- Lo sé, nos encontramos con una patrulla de camino y tuvimos que dar un rodeo – explicó Regina con paciencia.

Llevaban juntas casi 6 años, pero aún no se acostumbraba a la protección de su hermana Zelena. Y toda una infancia sola no ayudaba demasiado. Aunque también era verdad que estaban muy unidas. De hecho, eran pocas las veces que no iban juntas a "trabajar", pero la pelirroja había sido herida unos días atrás y ella tuvo que obligarla a quedarse en el campamento.

- Haya paz – pidió Red dejando el cofre al lado de unas mantas.

Regina y Zelena eran el perfecto ying-yang. La primera, cautelosa, tranquila y firme tras años de aguantar la más recta educación y los más duros castigos. La segunda, todo fuego y pasión arrasando a cualquiera que se le pusiera delante tras ser reprimida toda su vida. Pero eso también significaba que, cuando chocaban, la onda expansiva resultante podía arrasar pueblos enteros. Y no chocaban poco. Se querían demasiado como para no discutir a menudo.

- ¿Dónde está Mulán? - preguntó Tink sentándose en un tronco y empezando a preparar la madera para la hoguera. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y pronto necesitarían entrar en calor.

- Ha ido a recoger la cena – respondió Zelena.

La guerrera de rasgos exóticos, a parte de excelente espadachina, también era experta en todo tipo de trampas y se le daba muy bien cazar. Había sido la última en unirse al pequeño grupo, hacía un par de años, pero formaba parte de él como todas las demás.

No tardó mucho en volver, felicitando a sus compañeras por haber recuperado el cofre con la seriedad que la caracterizaba. Regina encendió el fuego con magia (porque Zelena no podía hacer esfuerzos por terca que se pusiera) y al poco ya estaban comiendo del asado.

Si alguien las viera, tendría problemas en creérselo. Una loba, una ex-hada, una guerrera y dos brujas compartiendo alimento, bebida y risas alrededor de una hoguera no era un panorama típico, menos cuando sus personalidades distaban tanto unas de otras.

Y sin embargo, esa era la esencia de cualquier familia de verdad. Mentes diferentes. Corazones distintos. Y la certeza de que darías la vida por ellos sin pensártelo dos veces.

xxxSQxxx

Emma se revolvió incómoda en su asiento. La cena siempre era una pesadilla. No porque no le gustara comer, que sí, sino por la compañía. Sus padres ni se miraban el uno al otro, y su abuelo era demasiado "importante" como para escucharla a ella. La única que de verdad apreciaba era Eva, quizás porque la trataba como la adulta que ya era.

Y aún por encima volvía a llevar puesto el maldito corsé.

- ¿Ya has empezado con los preparativos, Snow? - preguntó Leopold de repente entre bocado y bocado.

Su madre no respondió de inmediato, y su abuela se tensó a su lado. Esto olía muy mal.

- ¿Qué preparativos? - se atrevió a preguntar la rubia sin entender a qué se referían.

El rey la miró y le habló directamente por primera vez en meses.

- Los de tu boda con el príncipe Eric, por supuesto.

* * *

**He intentado presentar todo el contexto de la historia sin resultar demasiado pesada... ¿cómo lo he hecho? ¿Tengo que dedicar mi tiempo libre a otra cosa? Estoy deseando escuchar vuestras opiniones, teorías y sugerencias :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer en el capítulo 1.**_

**Aprovecho que aún tengo internet para actualizar y responder por aquí las reviews, que me hacen muchísima ilusión x)**

**Helena: YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO! En serio, tus comentarios me dan la vida. No te voy a enseñar a escribir porque ya lo haces (y no digas lo contrario), pero sabes que me gustaría muchísimo conocerte en persona, Angry Evil Regals quedada! Álter ego... está paralizado, y me siento fatal por ello, pero la inspiración se ha esfumado, las ideas que ya tenía no me encajan como quiero... un desastre todo. Pero prometo que tarde o temprano conseguiré seguirlo :)**

** : los flashbacks irán contando cositas importantes jejeje Me alegra que te guste y haré lo que pueda para actualizar deprisa!**

**JessRizzles: muchísimas gracias! Has acertado en todas las parejas que había pensado yo misma, aunque con Red estoy dudosa, ya verás porqué .**

**Cande: me gusta que te guste! Gracias por comentar aunque sea como "guest", que sé que hay gente que por no tener cuenta pasa de hacerlo x)**

**CarlaMills: gracias, gracias, gracias. Jovial sí, pero alegre... #NoSpoilers jajaja Los flashbacks, en principio, no serán sólo de Emma y Regina, espero poder abordar a todas "Las Prófugas" en ellos, así que las verás más seguido.**

**Gracias también a todos aquellos que le han dado a follow y/o favorito. No seáis tímidos! Comentad lo que os gusta y lo que no ;)**

**Capítulo 2:**

No, no, no, no. No podía ser. No podían obligarla.

Emma estaba frenética, de los nervios, a punto de empezar a arrancarse el pelo a tirones... todo al mismo tiempo. Caminaba por su habitación dando vueltas como un tigre enjaulado desde hacía casi una hora, pero las palabras de su abuelo aún no habían ni arañado la superficie de su cerebro. Las mantenía fuera por pura terquedad, negando el destino que le tenían preparado.

Aunque, pensándolo fríamente, no le extrañaba la noticia. Era una princesa por derecho de sangre, su deber era casarse con algún noble de alta cuna y tener principitos malcriados y déspotas como lo eran la mayoría de los hombres. Lo indignante era que le arreglaran el matrimonio y ni se molestaran en decírselo.

Ella creyó que tendría la oportunidad de conocer diversos pretendientes, hablar con ellos y, con suerte, enamorarse de alguno. Emma había visto algunas historias de amor durante su vida, la mayoría entre empleados del castillo, y gracias a ellas no dejó de creer en esa clase de felicidad a pesar de la indiferencia que se tenían sus padres. Ahora no sólo querían quitarle eso, sino que le imponían un casamiento interesado que únicamente favorecía a las arcas del rey Leopold. Y su madre no había tenido la decencia de contárselo apropiadamente, a solas, preguntándole al menos cuál era su opinión al respecto.

Y en cuanto al príncipe Eric... Si no le fallaba la memoria, tenía sus tierras en el reino Azul, de donde era su padre, James. Eso quería decir que el motivo de la unión no se reducía a la simple economía, también era para consolidar el nexo entre ambos reinos. Usándola a ella como moneda de cambio. Insensibles.

Tan sumida estaba en esos pensamientos que no escuchó la puerta abrirse ni a la persona que entró acercarse.

- Emma...

- No me toques – siseó la rubia apartándose de la mano que casi ni le había rozado.

- Emma, tienes que comprenderlo. Es mucho lo que está en juego.

- ¿En juego para quién? ¿Para el rey? ¿Para ti?

- ¡No te consiento que me hables así, Emma!

- ¿No me lo consientes? Soy yo la que se está quedando sin poder elegir su futuro.

- Es tu deber, al igual que lo fue el m...

- ¡Pero yo no soy como tú, madre! ¡No voy a casarme con un desconocido sólo para unificar reinos! - explotó Emma.

La bofetada resonó en toda la habitación, se coló por la rendija de la puerta e inundó los pasillos. Lágrimas de impotencia y rabia a partes iguales habían comenzado a recorrer sus mejillas cuando levantó la cara para mirar a Snow. A Snow, porque la mujer que tenía delante no era la misma que la había traído al mundo. No podía serlo. Ella nunca le habría pegado por decir la verdad.

- Harás lo que se te ordene – declaró la morena con una tranquilidad escalofriante -, o atente a las consecuencias – sin perder la compostura, se giró y salió del cuarto tan tranquila como si hubieran estado hablando del próximo baile en vez de destrozarse verbal y físicamente, como sólo una reina conocedora de su poder podría hacer.

Emma se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, sollozando, y se abrazó a sí misma. Su mirada se dirigió a la ventana entreabierta, de allí a su cama y luego de vuelta a la ventana. Las lágrimas dejaron de caer. Costase lo que le costase, no permitiría que arreglaran su vida como si sus sentimientos no importaran.

xxxSQxxx

El rey Leopold no era conocido por su paciencia. Ni por su clemencia tampoco. Gobernaba con mano de hierro y no perdonaba ninguna infracción por parte de sus empleados y soldados. Pero si había algo que no toleraba bajo ningún concepto, era la mentira y el engaño. Por eso eran pocos los que se arriesgaban a guardar algún secreto fuera de su total conocimiento.

Jon sabía todo eso y más, razón por la cual le temblaban las rodillas y luchaba por no hiperventilar. Su compañero aún estaba en la enfermería, así que le había tocado arreglar el asunto él sólo. Malditas fueran aquellas mujeres,

Escuchó el eco del paje anunciando su nombre y se encaminó cojeando a la sala del trono, donde el monarca estaba cómodamente sentado. Cuando alcanzó la distancia correcta según el protocolo real, se arrodilló frente a él.

- Habla, soldado – ordenó Leopold con altanería.

- Nos atacaron por sorpresa, Majestad, no pudimos defendernos.

- ¿Sabes quiénes eran?

- Dijeron que se llamaban "Las Prófugas", Majestad.

- ¡¿Esas bandidas otra vez?! - Leopold estuvo apunto de perder la compostura, todas las semanas le llegaban noticias de esas fugitivas descaradas y le ponía de muy mal humor no haberlas cazado todavía -. ¿Cuántas eran?

- Tres, mi señor. Las de las capuchas negra, roja y amarillenta.

Eso tenía sentido. El último informe que le habían entregado afirmaba que la de la capucha verde había sido malherida en el enfrentamiento anterior, lo que debía haberlas obligado a separarse.

- ¡Padre! - Snow entró corriendo en la sala, se veía agitada y le costaba respirar por la carrera. James apareció detrás de ella, con el rostro pálido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Es Emma. No está... ¡No está en el castillo! He ido a su habitación y hay una cuerda hecha con sábanas colgando de la ventana. ¡Se ha escapado!

Leopold se levantó del trono, intentando aparentar tranquilidad dado que estaban en presencia de varios súbditos.

- Haz que llamen al capitán de mi guardia – ordenó al paje que apuntaba todo lo que decían -. Quiero que organice una batida con sus mejores hombres. Deben encontrar a la princesa y traerla de vuelta de inmediato.

xxxSQxxx

Mientras se sentaba a la orilla de un arroyo, Regina se cuestionó una vez más por la suerte que habrían corrido los hombres del carruaje de dos días atrás. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, se sentía un poco mal por ellos, al fin y al cabo sólo eran unos mandados. Pero no se arrepentía de sus actos, hacía mucho que no tenía remordimientos por ellos y no pensaba cambiar eso.

Se había alejado un poco del grupo, como cada día después de comer. A riesgo de parecer débil, necesitaba de pequeños momentos a solas en los que envolverse en sí misma y transpirar su soledad. Porque a pesar de estar con su hermana y sus amigas, sus confidentes, la ausencia de Danielle todavía mantenía un hueco en su corazón. Uno que seguramente nunca podría ser llenado.

Un sonido a su derecha la hizo volver la cabeza. El viento atacaba sin piedad una hoja pegada aun roble cercano, jugando a desprenderla sin intención real de conseguirlo. Tras esa extraña epifanía, se levantó a sabiendas de lo que era: un cartel de "se busca".

La noticia de la desaparición de la princesa había corrido como la pólvora y, en tan sólo dos días, los cuatro reinos estaban informados del suceso. Regina se preguntó el motivo que podría llevar a una adolescente que lo tiene todo a marcharse lejos de las comodidades de su hogar. Aunque bien pensado, su propia historia no era muy distinta.

_**5 años antes...**_

_- ¡Mira, Regina! - Zelena se desvió del camino, colocándose frente a un árbol situado en la linde con el bosque -. ¡Somos nosotras!_

_Regina se acercó a regañadientes. El cartel clavado en el tronco mostraba el dibujo de dos caras difusas pero reconocibles. Un escueto "se busca, vivas o muertas" adornaba la parte inferior, junto a una cantidad insultantemente insignificante de recompensa._

_- Parece que nos llaman "Las Encapuchadas" - leyó Zelena -. Un poco cutre, ¿no? Deberíamos buscarnos un nombre mejor._

_- Lo que deberíamos hacer es seguir caminando si queremos llegar a una posada antes de que anochezca._

_- Eres una aguafiestas, ¿lo sabías? Todos los grupos, bandas o colectivos importantes tienen un nombre especial, y te aseguro que a mí se me va a ocurrir uno perfecto para el nuestro._

Y vaya si se le había ocurrido.

En principio había sido para diferenciarse del grupo de hombres (tan variopinto como el suyo) con el que compartían profesión: "Los Proscritos". Ellos actuaban en el reino Azul, por lo que no se veían más allá de un par de veces al año, pero podían contar con su ayuda siempre que la necesitaran.

Luego se habían dado cuenta de que "Las Prófugas" tenía una implicación que todas compartían. Antes o después, todas habían escapado de algo o alguien antes de encontrarse. Regina de su madre, Zelena de su vida de servidumbre, Red de todo aquel que quiso cazarla y Tink de un hada controladora que de santa tenía poco. En cuanto a Mulán, a pesar de nunca haberlo contado realmente, los chismes apuntaban a que había desertado tras la boda de su amor secreto, nada más y nada menos que la princesa Aurora. O eso decían por ahí.

A día de hoy, por designios de la vida, el nombre les venía al dedo, ya que toda la guardia real tenía orden de apresarlas por incontables "crímenes" contra la corona.

Regina descolgó el cartel y lo miró durante un buen rato. Quien quiera que fuese el artista que lo había dibujado, debía ser bastante malo. No es que no fuera preciso, que sí, pero no había captado nada de la esencia de la "modelo". Los ojos del retrato eran fríos e impersonales, sin vida, vacíos de cualquier emoción más allá de la tristeza.

Unos gritos la devolvieron a la realidad. ¿Soldados? ¿Tan lejos de palacio?

Acostumbrada a tomar decisiones en milésimas de segundo, dobló el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo antes de echar a correr.

xxxSQxxx

Habían pasado dos días cuando Emma creyó que por fin era libre. Sin clases aburridas a las que asistir, sin lecciones de etiqueta que tomar. Sólo ella y el bosque.

Estaba muy orgullosa de haber sido capaz de burlar a la guardia de noche con Tormenta. Claro que la yegua había quedado en su lugar secreto, no podía arriesgarse a que le hicieran preguntas indiscretas como porqué una supuesta campesina tenía un corcel real. Además del animal, sólo se había llevado una bandolera con un par de mudas de ropa (vestidos no incluídos) y algo de comida, ya que no sabía cuánto tardaría en llegar a alguna aldea con taberna o posada.

Se sentía tan alegre que la dicha casi le desbordaba del pecho, pero la sensación de victoria duró poco. Ahora los guardias le pisaban los talones, ya la habrían cogido de no ser por toda la furia contra su familia mezclada con la adrenalina que inundaba sus venas.

- ¡Por aquí! ¡Está dejando un rastro, vamos! - escuchó a unos doscientos metros por detrás.

Se obligó a acelerar el ritmo, ignorando las protestas de los músculos de sus piernas. No podía volver. No cuando las consecuencias incluían casarse sin amor, sin ganas... y con corsé.

Tan concentrada estaba en maximizar la distancia con sus perseguidores, que no se percató de la figura que la estaba alcanzando por su derecha antes de girar hacia ese mismo lado.

xxxSQxxx

La sensación del carcaj chocando contra su espalda mientras corría siempre le proporcionaba firmeza y seguridad, a sabiendas de que tenía un arma para defender a otros y a sí misma. Como un seguro de vida portátil, algo muy útil si tienes en mente meterte en medio de un cazador y su presa.

Regina sonríe. El panorama no es demasiado común pero tampoco alarmantemente extraño. Y unos cuantos soldados persiguiendo a una figura femenina cuya capa ocultaba su rostro no era un reto demasiado difícil o complicado.

Avanza por la derecha de la chica con la idea de apartarla de alguna forma y que no se vea involucrada en la pelea, pero todos sus planes se esfuman cuando la desconocida hace un giro totalmente inesperado de noventa grados y se la lleva por delante. Caen estrepitosamente al suelo entre toses y gruñidos, confusas los primeros segundos, y se apartan la una de la otra.

Regina se incorpora a medias sujetándose el hombro dolorido, dispuesta a gritar un par de cosas no aptas para menores, pero entonces se paraliza. Porque a pesar de los años, de las desgracias y de los maltratos, jamás ha olvidado esos ojos, ni azules ni verdes, que hace tanto tiempo la hicieron sentir, por primera vez en su vida, parte de algo único y especial.

**¿Qué creéis que ha pasado?**

**A) Regina se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza y tiene alucinaciones.**

**B) No es una alucinación, es un troll.**

**C) ¡SwanQueen a la vista!**

**D) No entiendo esto de las opciones, así que mejor dejo una review ;)**

**Pau, estoy esperando tu comentario kilométrico .**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer en el capítulo 1.**_

**Subo capítulo hoy porque hasta mediados de julio ya no podré actualizar, mil disculpas por ello :(**

**Gracias por sus magníficas e inspiradoras reviews a CarlaMills (nop, Snow y James no se aman), MonQueen (jajaja me has matado con lo de Resines y los reyes estreñidos), Fanfictioner . sq (en el capítulo anterior no salía tu nombre, no sé porqué :S pero la primera respuesta era para ti), ReginaLove (pienso meter un troll en la historia sólo por elegir esa opción xD), rominamasi (di algo más, mujer!), GreenApple86 (sí, iban a pie), y VENUS1485 (sé que lo de Snow es un cambio muy radical, pero todo tiene su razón de ser).**

**Estoy un poquillo decepcionada de que nadie me preguntara por Danielle ****ni por Los Proscritos****, aunque ya habrá tiempo de explorar es****os**** tema****s**** xD En fin, s****é que es repetirse, pero muchísimas gracias a todas!**

**Capítulo 3:**

Emma había pasado su infancia rodeada de lujos, belleza y poder. Así era su vida. Y creía oír la verdad cuando todo el mundo decía que su madre era la más bella del reino, con su pelo oscuro y brillante, su tez blanca y su sonrisa bondadosa.

Pero todo el mundo estaba equivocado. La mujer que tenía delante sí que era hermosa, salvajemente hermosa, aunque su cara de sorpresa acabase de pasar a una de contrariedad.

Aún no había acabado de procesar el choque cuando se vio empujada hacia un tronco hueco oculto por una capa de musgo y notó que una mano fina pero trabajada le tapaba la boca. Estuvo a punto de morderle. ¿Quién se creía que era esa, por muy guapa que fuera? Se iba a enterar de lo que valía un pein...

- ¡Por aquí! ¡Rápido! ¡No puede escaparse!

Emma se quedó estática y dejó de respirar hasta que sus perseguidores se alejaron lo suficiente, y entonces se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, agazapadas, pegadas la una a la otra... demasiado juntas. Se soltó de un manotazo y encaró a la mujer tras ponerse en pie.

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!

- ¿Que quién soy? ¿La persona que acaba de salvarte la vida, quizás? - contestó la desconocida con lo que parecía ser fingida paciencia.

- Que yo recuerde no te he pedido ayuda.

- Oh, perdona mi atrevimiento entonces, princesa.

- No soy la princesa de nada.

- Sí que lo eres.

- No, no lo soy.

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Bueno, vale ya! ¿Qué tienes, 10 años? No soy estúpida, todo el mundo te conoce, y más desde que el reino entero está empapelado con tu cara – Regina estaba perdiendo los nervios. A parte de ser una conversación surrealista, se estaban gritando la una a la otra, y ella odiaba gritar. Su padre le había enseñado que levantar la voz era para las personas que no podían ganar con argumentos y recurrían al volumen para salirse con la suya. Y las enseñanzas de Henry eran algo que guardaba en su interior como oro en paño.

- ¡¿Que el reino está qué?!

Regina sacó el cartel del bolsillo y se lo tiró a la rubia, quien lo recogió despacio, como si quemara o quisiese comprobar que no era de verdad.

- ¿Vas a decirme que es tu hermana gemela perdida o algo así?

- No, no, no, no, ¡mierda! ¿Ahora sí les importo? - Emma daba vueltas intentando pensar con rapidez su próximo movimiento -. No irás a devolverme, ¿verdad? - preguntó preocupada.

Regina se quedó estupefacta ante esa reacción. Una cosa era que se hubiera escapado por un acto de rebeldía, y otra muy distinta que se asustara con la sola idea de tener que volver. Desconfiada, sacó una flecha de su espalda y la apuntó con ella.

- Camina.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Que camines. Iremos al campamento y allí decidiremos qué hacer contigo. La recompensa no me disgusta que digamos.

- ¿Decidiremos? ¿Quiénes?

xxxSQxxx

Regina no sabía qué pensar. Haberse encontrado así con la princesa Emma había sido un shock, pero el pequeño punto de su corazón que aún latía se había emocionado al reconocerla, ya que creía que nunca volvería a verla en persona. Claro que eso fue antes de que abriera la boca.

La rubia destilaba prepotencia y altanería, ni siquiera se había dignado a agradecerle su ayuda, todo lo contrario. Pero entonces le había enseñado el cartel y toda esa fachada se cayó a pedazos, dejando al descubierto lo que realmente era: una adolescente asustada y sola. Una imagen que la morena había visto demasiado tiempo en el espejo.

Cuando habían llegado, sus compañeras no podían creerlo (Tink casi se desmaya), pero habían aguardado pacientemente su turno. Ahora Emma estaba en una esquina del campamento, inesperadamente callada, y ella se disponía a responder las tropecientas preguntas que querrían hacerle.

- ¿Cómo? - Zelena fue la primera en hablar, tan directa como siempre y con una expresión de desconfianza en el rostro.

- La estaban persiguiendo. Soldados del rey Leopold – aclaró -. No supe que era ella hasta después de salvarla – era una verdad a medias y no tenía ni idea de porqué la había dicho. Red sintió la parte de mentira, frunciendo el entrecejo al percatarse, pero no la descubrió ante las otras. Prefería averiguarlo primero ella.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? - Mulán también iba al grano siempre, a veces incluso rayando la dicotomía 'blanco o negro'.

- Lo más práctico sería llevarla al castillo y cobrar la recompensa – declaró Red sin pensarlo realmente. Lo que en realidad quería era saber qué excusa pondría Regina para no hacerlo.

- ¿Y arriesgarnos a que nos apresen? Ni siquiera sabemos porqué no está en su casa – eso fue más de lo que la loba esperaba. Regina estaba... ¿preocupada?

- Entonces sólo podemos hacer una cosa – dijo Tink -, averiguar porqué se fue de palacio para poder tomar una decisión.

xxxSQxxx

Emma no había visto un grupo más raro en su vida. Las "amigas" de su captora parecían haber sido sacadas de una punta distinta del mundo cada una. Había de todo: rubias, morenas y pelirrojas, rasgos autóctonos y exóticos, ojos claros y oscuros... Pero lo más llamativo era la confianza y naturalidad con la que se movían entre ellas, como un todo unido.

Se apartaron un poco para hablar entre ellas y entonces se fijó en sus ropas. No lo había hecho antes porque estaba ocupada siendo atada a un árbol poco grueso y despojada de su espada, pero cuando se dio cuenta abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le salen de las órbitas. ¿Eran ellas? ¿Las bandidas de las que todo el mundo hablaba? ¿Las enemigas por excelencia de palacio? Las capuchas no dejaban lugar a dudas y la tenue sensación de seguridad que le quedaba en el cuerpo se esfumó de un plumazo.

La que le había llevado allí se giró para mirarla, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos y olido su reacción. Las demás se callaron al notar el movimiento de la morena, esperando su siguiente paso o... su sentencia.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y se sentó a una distancia prudencial, quedando cara a cara.

- ¿Porqué te escapaste? - espetó -. Contesta.

Si no hubiera estado atada, Emma habría reculado hacia atrás. La ladrona parecía esperar que todo la obedeciera si lo observaba con la suficiente fiereza, lo cual seguramente incluiría el clima y la dirección por la que salía el sol. La rubia estaba casi convencida de que la morena podría ingeniárselas para hacer que el astro saliera por el norte si eso se adaptara lo suficiente a sus propósitos.

Pero ella era una princesa. Fugitiva, pero princesa. Y no pensaba achantarse ante ninguna mirada por atract... intimidante que fuera.

- No tengo porqué responderte – la encaró -. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre. Vuestros nombres. Estoy en desventaja.

Gracias a Dios por los años que pasé practicando mi cara de póquer, pensó Regina. Si tuviera que comparar a la muchacha con algo, sería con un péndulo. Ahora descarada, ahora frágil. Descarada. Frágil. Y así todo el tiempo.

Era un juego desquiciante y peligroso, y si por algún casual Emma decidiera volver a palacio por propia voluntad, podría descubrirlas a todas y acabar indirectamente con sus vidas. Y sin embargo se levantó, rodeó el árbol donde estaba atada y cortó la cuerda con un pequeño cuchillo que la rubia no vio de dónde había sacado ante las caras de desconcierto de las demás. Luego se puso delante de ella, las dos de pie, y le tendió la mano.

- Regina Mills.

- ¡Regina! - gritaron incrédulas sus cuatro compañeras.

A Emma apenas le llegó el eco del grito, toda su atención puesta en la morena. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Iba a ayudarla? ¿O sólo era una treta para que se confiara? Se frotó las muñecas enrojecidas y aceptó el saludo.

- Emma. Emma Sw...

La explosión las mandó varios metros hacia atrás. La espalda de Emma chocó contra un eucalipto y Regina arroyó a sus amigas, que estaban detrás suya y tampoco anticiparon lo que iba a pasar. Sacudieron la cabeza, intentando comprender qué demonios había sucedido, pero fue Zelena la primera que se dio cuenta.

- No puede ser...

_**Seis años antes...**_

_Tenía que tocar. ¿Porqué no tocaba? Tras dos meses de búsqueda infructuosa, por fin había conseguido una pista sólida, por fin tenía una oportunidad de verdad de encontrarla._

_Entonces, ¿porqué dudaba? ¿Por miedo a que no fuera ella? ¿Por pánico a que sí lo fuera? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿"Hola, soy tu hermana, ¿nos hacemos trenzas?"?_

_Regina alejó de su mente esos pensamientos, esas dudas. Había llegado demasiado lejos para echarse atrás ahora. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire y golpeó la puerta de madera con el puño._

_Le abrió una muchacha pelirroja, de tez pálida y ojos esmeralda que habrían captado su atención aunque uno de ellos no estuviera morado._

_- ¿Hola? - dijo al ver que la morena se había quedado muda -. ¿Nos conocemos?_

_- No – reaccionó -. Soy Regina – se presentó tendiéndole la mano._

_- Zelena – dijo ella respondiendo al gesto un tanto desconfiada._

_En el momento en que sus palmas se tocaron, una pequeña bola de energía se formó entre ellas, originando una onda expansiva que las mandó al suelo._

_Ambas miraron sus manos sorprendidas. Iban a tener que hablar largo y tendido de muchas cosas._

- Tú también tienes magia – afirmó Emma posando sus ojos en la ladrona.

Regina era incapaz de moverse. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía la princesa de la familia menos mágica de los cuatro reinos tener esa clase de poder?

Zelena y ella habían establecido hacía tiempo que sus habilidades venían de Cora, ya que ella los tenía cuando las dio a luz. La razón por la que no las usaban en público era simple protección. No querían ser tachadas de brujas porque si alguna vez las capturaran serían capaces de quemarlas en la hoguera.

Pero la magia de Emma era diferente, pura. Y como tal, como todo lo desconocido, amenazante.

A la rubia, por su parte, la inundaba la curiosidad. Ella había descubierto sus poderes siendo muy pequeña y, acostumbrada a ser tratada como una armadura más del castillo, lo ocultó. Estuvo años escapándose por las noches para visitar el ala prohibida de la biblioteca, donde leyó todo aquello que mencionara la magia, y fue aprendiendo poco a poco. Pero nunca se atrevió a poner en práctica lo aprendido, no más allá de convocar comida de las cocinas cuando estaba sola o gastarle alguna broma al personal.

Encontrarse con alguien como ella era... indescriptible. Tendría que haberse escapado antes. Aunque Regina la mirase con... ¿precaución? ¿Tenía miedo de ella? ¿Porqué? ¿Debería preocuparse ella también? Al fin y al cabo, la morena debía tener más experiencia mágica y ser más poderosa. Quedarse o huir, esa era la cuestión.

Y como ocurre en los cuentos de hadas, el destino tomó la decisión por ella.

- ¡La he encontrado! ¡Está aquí! ¡ La princesa está aquí!

Las seis mujeres se volvieron hacia la voz, descubriendo a un soldado de mediana edad al que en unos segundos se le unieron cinco más.

La estaticidad se disolvió en el aire. Las Prófugas se pusieron en posición de defensa mientras otra docena de hombres aparecía por detrás y Regina recorrió la distancia que la separaba de la rubia en un efímero instante, espada de Emma en mano.

- Espero por tu bien que sepas usarla – le dijo al devolvérsela.

**¿Cómo consiguió Cora los poderes que les pasó a sus hijas si nunca conoció a Rumpelstinskin? ¿Cómo tiene magia Emma si Snow y James no se aman? ¿Quién ganará la batalla que se avecina?**

**Todo eso y más... en los próximos capítulos x)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer en el capítulo 1.**_

**¡Volví! ^^. Ya soy medio libre, ahora en vez de exámenes tengo a mi madre encima, así que no os emocionéis mucho con las actualizaciones. En fin, gracias especiales por comentar en el anterior capítulo a ReginaLove (muy en serio lo del troll, si quieres te dejo elegir el nombre xD), KaoriD (muchísimas gracias, yo siempre quise saber cómo habrían sido Regina y Zelena como hermanas cercanas y espero escribir más sobre ello), Fanfictioner . sq (me alegro de que te rieras, yo disfruté mucho escribiendo esa parte, gracias a ti por dejar siempre review :)), tblledobones (dime algo más, editora! xD) y F. R. Loaiza (gracias infinitas por unirte a esta historia y por dejarme tu opinión, espero que sigas pensando así a lo largo del fic ;)).**

**Sólo dos cosas más: primero, he subido un one-shot centrado en Regina como respuesta a un reto de un foro, leedlo si os apetece. Y segundo, como compensación por la tardanza, el capítulo es un poco más largo de lo normal (en mí). Espero que os guste ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

Zelena se quedó estupefacta cuando vio lo que hacía su hermana. ¿Es que se había vuelto completamente loca? ¿Cómo confiaba así por las buenas en una princesa que, ante la primera adversidad, seguramente las traicionaría por salvar la vida?

Sus preguntas pasaron a un segundo plano cuando una docena de hombres se abalanzaron contra Red, Tink, Mulán y ella. El hada sacó sus puñales, la guerrera desenvainó su espada y ella desplegó su vara mágica. No es que lanzara hechizos ni nada por el estilo, pero estaba hecha de una madera poco común, con propiedades especiales tales como la resistencia a cualquier tipo de metal. A la loba, por supuesto, no le hacía falta arma ninguna.

Tras unos minutos de intensa lucha, con una clara desventaja pintada en la cara de los otros, Zelena notó un tirón en el costado. La herida de la semana pasada aún se le resentía. Estaba a punto de maniobrar para no forzar tanto ese lado cuando el grito de Regina, fuerte y agudo, inundó el bosque.

- ¡No!

xxxSQxxx

_- Espero por tu bien que sepas usarla – le dijo al devolvérsela._

Emma no dudó. Cogió su espada y, como si estuvieran sincronizadas, ella y Regina se incorporaron y atacaron a la vez. La princesa se defendía de los movimientos que intentaban desarmarla mientras la morena disparaba flechas a los brazos y piernas de los soldados. Cuando se le acercaron demasiado como para apuntar, paró los golpes con el arco y empezó a repartir puñetazos.

Ya casi los tenían dominados cuando un rezagado atacó a Emma por detrás, clavándole algo en el cuello y haciéndola caer, inconsciente.

- ¡No!

Regina actuó por instinto. Sacó el cuchillo que siempre llevaba escondido en la bota y lo hundió en el pecho del hombre. La sangre comenzó a manar a borbotones, manchándole las manos y la ropa. El cuerpo cayó de lado a sus pies, se sacudió un instante y luego dejó de moverse. Estaba muerto.

La ladrona retrocedió, una máscara de horror cubriendo su cara. Una cosa era disparar un arma a distancia, y otra muy diferente sentir en la piel como la vida de un ser humano se escurre entre los dedos. De hecho, ellas nunca (casi nunca) mataban, sólo si sus propias vidas peligraban seriamente, y jamás con intención real de hacerlo.

Los hombres que quedaban en pie dieron varios pasos atrás, impactados ante la escena. Hasta ese momento no habían comprendido la magnitud real del conflicto. Unos segundos después, el primero que las había visto echó a correr y los demás lo siguieron, dejándolas solas otra vez.

Las repercusiones de lo que había hecho flotaban en el aire denso y cargado que las rodeó, pero una mirada bastó para que lo dejaran pasar por el momento. Por insensible que sonara, ahora tenía algo más importante de lo que ocuparse.

Regina se agachó junto a la rubia, le apartó el pelo y arrancó lo que le habían clavado. Una especie de aguja con un hueco de cristal en medio. Inmediatamente le buscó el pulso y una ola de alivio la inundó al comprobar que indudablemente tenía.

- Red – extendió el brazo ofreciéndole el objeto, una pregunta implícita en su tono.

La loba lo tomó y se lo acercó a la nariz.

- 'Flor de loto' - dijo identificando la sustancia -. Sólo está dormida.

- ¿Crees que puedes cargar con ella hasta la posada?

Red asintió, alzando a Emma al instante. Regina recogió la espada y las demás empacaron sus pocas pertenencias para ponerse en camino hacia su destino original, antes de que empezara toda esa locura.

xxxSQxxx

La posada de Granny era una de las más famosas de los cuatro reinos, si no la que más, siempre llena a rebosar de campesinos, mozas y algún que otro forastero. Solían reunirse allí con la señora al menos una vez al mes si no había ningún viaje largo de por medio que se lo impidiera. Parte de los botines que conseguían quedaba allí, también, para que la mujer lo repartiera discretamente entre sus clientes. Al fin y al cabo era su propio dinero, "recaudado" por el rey.

Dado que la última proeza de Las Prófugas ya se había extendido bastante, Granny sabía que no tardarían en llegar y les preparó un par de habitaciones dobles de la parte de arriba para que pudieran descansar. Red, por supuesto, tenía su propio cuarto, el cual hacía años que ya no se molestaba en ordenar porque no servía para nada. Su nieta era fuerte e independiente, pero también espontánea y alocada. Así que cuando la vio llegar con una muchacha en brazos lo primero que pensó es que se había casado a lo loco, hasta que se fijó en que la chica estaba desmayada y ninguna llevaba vestido de novia.

No preguntó lo que había pasado, las caras de las cinco mujeres dejaban claro que no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado para mantener esa conversación. Se limitó a dejar el trapo con el que había estado limpiando en la barra y dirigirse a las escaleras para que Red la siguiera. Tink y Mulán fueron detrás, y Regina estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando algo la detuvo.

- Gina – escuchó decir a sus espaldas. No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante el diminutivo, Zelena sólo lo utilizaba cuando estaba molesta, muy molesta, o ambas.

- Lena – le respondió en el mismo tono. Se avecinaba una charla de hermanas, lo veía venir.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

Regina se lo pensó. Podía decirle que sí y sacarse de encima la conversación, y también podía decirle que no ahora y hacer lo que realmente deseaba: subir esas escaleras y pegarse a Emma como una sirena a un marinero. Finalmente asintió y fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas más alejadas del barullo central. Una de las camareras se les acercó con dos jarras de hidromiel***** y ellas se lo agradecieron con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Lo que has hecho ha sido muy imprudente – espetó la pelirroja a bocajarro. ¿Anestesia? ¿Qué es eso?

- Lo sé, y lo siento. Me pilló de improvisto.

- Has matado a un hombre, Regina – no era un reproche, sólo un recordatorio.

- No es el primero, y creía que iba a hacerle daño a Emma. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

- ¿Porqué te importa lo que le pase? Apenas la conoces – eso era cierto, y Zelena no lo decía por mal o porque fuera cruel, simplemente quería saber.

- A ti tampoco te conocía cuando fui a buscarte.

- Touché.

Las dos rieron, compartiendo aquella vieja broma privada, y aligerando el ambiente de paso.

- En serio, Lena, no es tan diferente de nosotras cuando empezamos – dijo refiriéndose a la juventud de Emma -. ¿Recuerdas lo asustadas que estábamos la primera vez que peleamos de verdad contra la guardia real?

- Lo recuerdo bien – afirmó su hermana tras una carcajada -. Y aún así les pateamos el trasero.

- Brindo por eso – ambas levantaron sus jarras y las hicieron chocar.

- De todos modos, ahora tendremos que ser aún más cuidadosas. Estar con ella nos convierte en blancos directos – planteó Zelena tras un rato en silencio.

- ¿Qué sugieres?

- Tenemos que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, saber al menos porqué querrán nuestras cabezas.

- Estoy de acuerdo, esperaremos al alba y hablaremos con ella.

Dejaron las jarras vacías en la mesa y se dirigieron al piso de arriba. Zelena fue a buscar a Mulán para reorganizar la distribución de camas esa noche y Regina caminó hasta la puerta donde Red estaba apoyada.

- ¿Emma? - se limitó a preguntar.

- Tink la está atendiendo.

Regina asintió conforme. El hada era la que más puesta estaba en temas médicos y era buena idea que le echara un vistazo a la salud de la princesa.

- Zelena ya me ha dicho la falta de sentido común que he tenido, por si quieres ahorrártelo – dijo entonces, a sabiendas de las intenciones de la loba.

- La conocías de antes, ¿verdad?

Vale, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, pensó tratando de no mostrar tanta estupefacción como sentía en esos momentos. ¿De dónde sacaba Red la información, por muy desarrollados que tuviera los sentidos? Hasta donde Regina sabía, leer el pensamiento no era una de sus habilidades.

- Estuve en su presentación real cuando era un bebé – optó por decir la verdad, pero no pudo resistirse a soltar uno de sus sarcasmos -, como comprenderás no hablamos demasiado.

- Te preocupas por ella – afirmó Red ignorando su comentario.

- Me preocupan las consecuencias de habérnosla encontrado.

- Y sin embargo no has dejado que se la llevaran.

- Porque me recuerda a mí cuando no tenía a nadie que me cubriera las espaldas. No le busques tres pies al gato, Red.

- Siempre he odiado esa expresión.

- Siempre has odiado a los gatos, que es distinto.

- Eso también.

Las dos seguían riendo cuando Tink y Granny salieron al pasillo, cerrando la puerta a su paso antes de que a Regina le diese tiempo a echar un vistazo al interior de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo está? - le preguntó al hada.

- Ya se le ha pasado el efecto del calmante, pero sigue dormida. No creo que despierte hasta mañana.

Granny carraspeó, haciendo que todas le prestasen atención.

- Muy bien. ¿Vais a explicarme ahora en qué demonios os habéis metido esta vez?

xxxSQxxx

- Majestad, estos hombres afirman haber visto a la princesa en el bosque, hace unas horas.

- Que se aproximen – ordenó Leopold desde su trono.

A su lado, Snow White tuvo un escalofrío. Siempre había pensado que su padre era un buen rey. Serio y recto, pero bueno y justo también. Sin embargo ahora las dudas la inundaban. Desde hacía algún tiempo, en realidad. La visión idealizada que tenía de él había ido cayéndose pedazo a pedazo y ahora podía ver la verdad. La superioridad. El despotismo. La indiferencia para con los demás. ¿Era esa la verdadera esencia de gobernar un país?

Al principio había cerrado los ojos, negando la realidad, hasta que no pudo seguir mirándose en el espejo sin ver esos mismos rasgos en su cara. Se dijo que el casamiento de Emma era lo último que iba a concederle, porque necesitaban esa unión. Por el reino, se dijo. Y su miedo a enfrentar lo que no quería ser le había costado su única hija.

- Mi señor, pedimos perdón por no haber recuperado a la princesa – se disculpó uno de los soldados, seguramente temiendo por su vida.

- Cúentanos lo que ha sucedido, por favor – solicitó Snow, antes de que a Leopold se le ocurriera mandarlo a la horca.

- La localizamos al mediodía, estaba sola y la perseguimos un rato, pero nos despistó y le perdimos el rastro. Cuando la encontramos otra vez, la acompañaban esas bandidas.

- ¿Qué bandidas?

- Las Prófugas, mi señora. Luchamos con ellas pero estábamos en desventaja. La de la capucha negra mató a Bill y tuvimos que retirarnos – dijo el hombre de un tirón, esperando un castigo que nunca llegó. Tanto él como los otros se extrañaron ante eso, pero prefirieron no tentar a la suerte y no comentar nada al respecto.

Cuando padre e hija se quedaron solos, tras despachar a los hombres, Leopold suspiró.

- Es una suerte que el enlace aún no se haya hecho público.

- ¿Crees en verdad que debemos seguir con eso, padre? - cuestionó Snow -. Quizás si no la obligamos a casarse, o si dejamos que conozca al príncipe primero...

- Está decidido, Snow – la interrumpió él -. Emma hará lo que se le mande en cuanto esté de regreso, es su deber.

- Pero...

- Pero nada. Asegúrate de que otra partida salga a buscarla al alba – dictaminó el rey antes de levantarse e irse sin escuchar a la morena.

xxxSQxxx

Regina entró en el cuarto que le habían asignado a Emma, el que normalmente usaba ella junto a Zelena. Se sentó en el sillón que había al lado de la cama ocupada, doblando las rodillas y recogiendo las piernas contra su pecho.

La conversación con Granny había sido tensa, por razones muy diferentes. Mientras ella contaba lo que había pasado tras encontrase con la princesa, Zelena todavía intentaba comprender su actitud, Red tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en captar el mínimo titubeo en su voz, Mulán la miraba como si supiera exactamente el tipo de sentimientos encontrados que estaba experimentando, y Tink notaba la incomodidad de todas pero no tenía mucha idea de lo que les pasaba.

Bien pensado, tensa era el eufemismo del año.

Volviendo al presente, era la primera vez que la veía dormir (sin pensar que podía estar muerta), y parecía tan... humana. No una princesa mimada ni una fugitiva descarada. Sólo una muchacha joven reposando tras un día duro. Intentó imaginársela en palacio, rodeada de lujos y gente únicamente interesada en alabarla buscando su beneficio, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo. Simplemente no podía, nada de eso encajaba con la rubia que horas antes había visto luchar por su libertad. Algo demasiado parecido a su propia vida, otra vez.

Emma emitió un pequeño gruñido en sueños y se giró poniéndose de costado y apretando la sábana contra ella. Y Regina lo supo. Supo que la princesa era de ese tipo de personas que no se presentan fácilmente en la vida, por lo que tienes que aprovecharlas, aferrarte a ellas, hacerlas tuyas.

Emma era... hermosa.

_**Siete años antes...**_

_- Eres hermosa._

_Estaban tumbadas debajo de un árbol, en una colina lo suficientemente lejos de la casa para que Cora no las buscara, la cabeza de la rubia recostada en el estómago de Regina, y cubiertas por una manta fina._

_- Sólo lo dices porque estoy desnuda a tu lado – replicó Regina riendo._

_Danielle se incorporó sobre un codo y puso una cara de fingida indignación._

_- Lo digo porque es la verdad, y sabes que no me refiero sólo al físico, que también – dijo con una sonrisa pícara -. Tienes el alma más pura que jamás he conocido, eres bondadosa y justa, y por eso te quiero tanto._

_La morena llevó la mano a la mejilla de su doncella, trazó con los dedos la línea de su mandíbula, bajó por su cuello y se detuvo debajo de su clavícula, donde el corazón latía sereno, al compás del suyo propio._

_Eran estos momentos los que impedían que se derrumbara por completo, bajo las órdenes de su madre y la sumisión de su padre. Henry la quería, no dudaba de ello, pero Cora llevaba toda una vida manejándolo y hay cosas que simplemente no pueden cambiarse por más que se quiera._

_Regina había estado prácticamente consumida por ese trato cuando Danielle apareció en su puerta meses atrás, buscando trabajo con sus buenos y recatados modales. La rubia no se imaginaba la magnitud de importancia que ahora tenía su sola presencia, pero ella no tenía problema en decírselo._

_- Sólo soy hermosa cuando estoy contigo._

xxxSQxxx

La luna había salido hacía un par de horas, pero la actividad del castillo no disminuía. Todo el mundo estaba alterado tras los últimos acontecimientos. La doncella apuró el paso, queriendo recorrer el concurrido pasillo sin llamar demasiado la atención. Cuando llegó a su destino, inspiró profundo y tocó a la puerta con los nudillos.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó Snow. No esperaba a nadie tan tarde.

- Un hombre me ha dado esto para vos, mi señora – la joven le entregó un pequeño papel doblado y, tras una inclinación, se fue por donde había venido.

La futura reina abrió la nota, ahogó una exclamación, y lo lanzó al fuego de su habitación antes de encaminarse a las caballerizas. No había dado ni tres pasos dentro del establo cuando otra hoja, más grande y arrugada, cayó a sus pies. El cartel de Emma.

- ¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo, Snow?

- Pronto.

- ¿Y cuando es pronto? ¿Cuando tus soldados la trajeran por la fuerza? ¿O cuando encontraran su cadáver en una cuneta? - Snow se estremeció ante esa imagen y el hombre resopló, llevándose las manos a la cabeza -. Sabrás al menos porqué se fue, ¿no?

- Le dijimos que tenía que casarse – murmuró la morena -. Discutimos... y le pegué.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- No era mi intención, de verdad – sollozó la mujer, claramente arrepentida -. Lo lamenté al segundo de hacerlo, te lo juro, pero el orgullo me impidió disculparme. Y a la mañana siguiente ya no estaba.

Las lágrimas ya corrían libres por su rostro, nublándole la vista, cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes que la estrechaban reconfortantes.

- Está bien, no llores – dijo el hombre -. Podemos arreglarlo. Sólo tienes que venir conmigo.

- ¿Qué?

- Ven conmigo – repitió él -. La buscaremos juntos.

- Ella me odia – se lamentó Snow -. No querrá volver aquí.

- Piensas eso porque no sabe la verdad, cuando la sepa...

- Me odiará aún más.

- No, lo entenderá y regresará. Confía en mí.

Snow se separó un poco, para poder mirar esos ojos tan parecidos y a la vez tan distintos a los que veía todos los días, y pronunció las mismas palabras que había dicho una noche de verano casi 18 años atrás.

- Te quiero, David.

* * *

***El hidromiel, o aguamiel, es una bebida alcohólica producto de la fermentación de una mezcla de agua y miel [no sé, no las veía yo bebiendo cerveza jeje].**

* * *

**El capítulo anterior no tuvo muchas reviews, así que voy a volver al método de las opciones a ver si la cosa mejora xD Estas son las de hoy:**

**A) ¿David? ¡No me lo esperaba para nada! O.o**

**B) Mira la Snow que fina... (guiño, guiño, codazo, codazo).**

**C) Odio infinito hacia Danielle, no sé qué pinta en el corazón de Regina.**

**D) ¡Queremos SwanQueen ya! ¡Queremos SwanQueen ya! *Las cosas de palacio van despacio (?)***

**Pau, ahora ya no te libras. Quiero la review que me prometiste y ya puedes esmerarte -.-' xD**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer en el capítulo 1.**_

**Pau: jajajajaja fan de tus reviews enfadaos/demandantes. Te tomo la palabra de que me vas a dejar uno en cada capi y no pienso cansarme xD Flor de Rutherfordio... no se me va a olvidar en la vida :') En cuanto a Los Proscritos y a Mulán, tendrán relación y protagonismo dentro de poco.**

**ReginaLove: me encantan tus reviews, siempre me hacen reír y te apoyo firmemente para que te dediques profesionalmente a ello jajaja mi troll ya tiene nombre!**

**Guest sin nombre: gracias a ti por leer y comentar :) En el capítulo 2 se dice que Regina y Zelena piensan que sus poderes vienen de Cora ya que ésta los tenía cuando las dio a luz, más adelante veremos si es así o no. En cuanto a Los Proscritos (!¿porqué nadie se acuerda de su nombre?!) creo que me has dado una idea, aunque quizás no de la forma que tú piensas jejeje espero que te siga gustando!**

**Gracias también por sus reviews a Anna, Alex1921, F. R. Loaiza y Fanfictioner . sq (tus preguntas tendrán respuesta pronto xD). Las que escribáis sabéis cuánto se aprecian.**

_**Por último, una recomendación: el fic "How long will I love you" de F. R. Loaiza. Es un AU SwanQueen y, bajo mi humilde opinión, bastante bueno. Pasaros y ved qué os parece ;)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana, yendo directos a parar a la cara de Emma. Esta parpadeó y, por un momento, no supo dónde estaba. Seguía media dormida y su cerebro se encontraba placenteramente separado del mundo exterior. Sin embargo varias imágenes le vinieron a la mente. Soldados, espadas, golpes... Lo último que recordaba era un fuerte pinchazo en el cuello. Se palpó la zona descubriendo un pequeño corte e hizo una mueca.

Entonces se dio media vuelta y pegó tal brinco que casi se cae del colchón. ¿Desde cuándo los bultos se movían solos? Se restregó los ojos descuidadamente y descubrió un cuarto simple pero acogedor con una cama vacía y un sillón, cada uno a un lado de su catre. También se fijó en que su espada y su bolsa estaban a sus pies.

El bulto suspiró y Emma volvió a centrarse en él. O en ella, mejor dicho. Regina (al menos así se había presentado) estaba recogida sobre sí misma y no parecía tener un sueño muy apacible, con el ceño fruncido y las manos apretadas en torno a la manta que la cubría.

Estaba a punto de sacudirla o algo para que se despertara cuando toda bruma restante de sueño se disipó y se dio cuenta de lo obvio. No estaba en su cuarto. Ergo no estaba en el castillo. Ergo no la habían devuelto para cobrar la recompensa. Todavía, al menos. Quizás sólo esperaban a que se recuperara, temerosas de que no pasara la noche. Quizás tenían un plan para que se confiara y llevarla de vuelta con engaños.

Las malas posibilidades eran muchas, pero Emma sentía que ninguna era correcta. Se incorporó sobre un codo y miró a la mujer morena. Cuando se había presentado, sintió que lo hacía de buena fe, pero luego sus magias chocaron y la miró con temor. Y justo después le devolvió su espada. Necesitaba aclararse las ideas y ese comportamiento no ayudaba. ¿Cómo iba a entenderla si se contradecía ella sola?

Regina abrió los ojos y se encontró a una rubia despierta, medio sentada en la cama y con cara pensativa. Tan concentrada estaba que tardó varios minutos en mirarla a la cara... con curiosidad.

- Hola – le dijo.

- Hola – respondió la ladrona.

Eso fue todo. Todas las preguntas que ambas tenían murieron en sus gargantas al mismo tiempo que se hundían en el rostro de la otra. Emma trazó con los ojos el contorno del perfil de Regina; su porte regio enfatizaba su esbelta garganta y la grácil línea de su mandíbula haciéndola ver más madura de lo que seguramente era. La morena, por su parte, se sorprendió apreciando los casi infantiles pero marcados rasgos de la princesa, cuya expresión ahora volvía a ser pensativa.

Las dos se sobresaltaron cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió de repente, dando paso a cuatro mujeres tan confusas como deseosas de saber. Regina se levantó de golpe, tirando la manta al suelo, y carraspeó incómoda mientras Emma reculaba hacia el cabecero.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó la que Emma identificó como la pelirroja de la mala leche.

- Acabamos de despertar, eso es todo – se apresuró a responder Regina, quizás demasiado rápido. La pelirroja arqueó una ceja, poco dispuesta a creerse esa excusa.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó entonces la rubia del moño, que se había sentado en el borde de la cama.

- Yo... creo que bien – contestó Emma sin saber muy bien qué decir -. ¿Eres un hada? - no pudo reprimir su curiosidad.

- Ex-hada. ¿Te duele la cabeza? - le puso una mano en la frente para calcular su temperatura -. La dosis que te inyectaron habría tumbado a un caballo joven.

- Yo... me pica un poco el cuello, nada más.

La mujer le ladeó la cara para ver mejor la herida y asintió para sí misma.

- Me llamo Tinkerbell, Tink para los amigos – dijo sin más. Luego sacó un pequeño bote del bolso que llevaba con ella y se dispuso a untarle una especie de mejunje verde musgo -. Esto te aliviará el escozor – explicó.

Emma se dejó hacer y miró a las otras, que observaban en silencio. Qué gente más rara.

- Yo soy Red – se presentó la de la capucha roja dando un saltito -. Y tú pesas lo tuyo, aunque estés como un palillo.

- ¿Perdón? - preguntó confusa.

- Red te trajo en brazos cuando quedaste inconsciente – murmuró la de rasgos exóticos aproximándose con la mano extendida -. Mulán, encantada.

- I... Igualmente – respondió al gesto con cierta precaución, medio esperando salir volando por los aires otra vez. Nada pasó -. ¿En brazos? ¿Cómo es posible? - su supuesta carroza humana no era mucho más corpulenta que ella.

Red se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia mientras sus ojos oscuros cambiaban a dorado, brillando con fiereza. La princesa abrió la boca sorprendida.

- ¿Eres una mujer-loba? - preguntó con entusiasmo -. Cómo mola.

Las Prófugas ahogaron una exclamación ante esa reacción, estupefactas. Habían planeado este primer encuentro de modo que la rubia les tuviera agradecimiento por sus cuidados pero también el suficiente miedo como para no intentar nada raro. La revelación de la condición de Red tendría que haberla amedrentado, no ilusionado.

- Necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas. Y tienes que responder con la verdad.

- ¿Y tú eres?

- Zelena – respondió la mujer entre dientes, una bola de fuego verde en la palma de su mano. La princesita representaba una amenaza para la seguridad de todas y ahora resultaba que también era un incordio.

- ¡Wow! - gritó Emma emocionada al ver tal magia -. ¿Tú también sabes hacer eso? - preguntó girándose hacia Regina.

La susodicha agarró a Zelena, extinguiendo la llama en el acto, y la miró fijamente, intentando comprender esas sensaciones que habían aparecido en su cuerpo de la noche a la mañana. Y cuando abrió la boca hasta ella misma se sorprendió de sus palabras.

- Dejadnos a solas.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Red, Tink y Zelena hablaron a la vez. Mulán sólo sonrió.

- No voy a dejarte sola con ella. Eres mi hermana pequeña.

- ¿Sois hermanas? Pero si no os parecéis en nada – soltó Emma sin pensar.

Cinco pares de ojos la miraron estupefactos, otra vez. Emma se mordió la lengua, diciéndose mentalmente que tenía que moderarse si quería saciar su curiosidad en cuanto a estas mujeres, la cual no dejaba de crecer por momentos.

- No conseguiremos nada si la atosigamos entre todas. Dejadme hablar con ella y luego podréis hacerle todas las preguntas que queráis.

- Sabes que sigo aquí, ¿verdad? - protestó la rubia al ver que hablaba de ella en tercera persona, aunque no estaba realmente ofendida.

Regina la ignoró mientras echaba a las demás del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

- Sí, Zelena y yo somos hermanas por parte de madre – confirmó al girarse ante la mirada inquisitiva de la rubia -. Sin embargo todas nos tratamos como iguales en el grupo.

- Pero tú eres diferente – volvió a soltar Emma. Definitivamente necesitaba un filtro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tienes porte, modales – Regina arqueó una ceja perfecta -. Gestos propios de la nobleza, quiero decir – aclaró al comprender que podía haber ofendido a las otras.

- Estás en lo cierto - la ladrona se sentó en el sillón en el que había pasado la noche -. Crecí y nadé en riquezas. Tuve los más bonitos vestidos en mi armario y la mejor comida en la mesa. Incluso me regalaron un halcón una vez por mi cumpleaños. ¿Crees que eso es equivalente a ser feliz?

- Sé que no es así – Emma tragó saliva. El tono que la morena estaba utilizando hablaba de algo muy personal.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- ¿Crees que escapé por capricho? Ese castillo no era mi casa, era mi celda personal – Regina pareció reaccionar ante aquello, pero no dijo nada. Emma creyó ver el reflejo de un fantasma en esos ojos chocolate -. Lo único que quería era dejar todo atrás.

- ¿Sola? - no era una pregunta, era un hilo de voz.

- Sola y libre – corrigió la joven.

Los ojos de Regina se aguaron y ésta tuvo que desviar la mirada y carraspear para disimularlo. Decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Qué hay de la magia?

- ¿Qué magia?

- Tu magia, princesa. Sé lo que vi, y lo que sentí.

- ¿Qué hay de la tuya?

- Es genética. Mi madre la tenía cuando me dio a luz. Te toca.

- No lo sé. De verdad, nadie en mi familia tiene, que yo sepa.

- ¿Entonces la robaste?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo sólo... lo descubrí cuando era pequeña y aprendí por mi cuenta.

- ¿Nunca has tenido un profesor? - se extrañó la ladrona. La verdad es que ella tampoco había tenido, pero su situación había sido muy diferente.

Emma negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Me enseñarás? - preguntó con ilusión. ¿La enseñaría? Ella y Zelena habían aprendido juntas, apoyándose la una en la otra. Nada comparable a ser maestro de alguien.

- Para eso tendrías que quedarte con nosotras el tiempo suficiente – optó por decir.

- ¿No puedo quedarme?

¿Eso había sido un sollozo? Regina levantó la mirada una vez más y confirmó sus sospechas. Emma estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por retener las lágrimas y no derrumbarse, toda su fachada de tranquilidad y prepotencia caída a sus pies.

- No depende sólo de mí – le habló con la verdad, aunque su expresión le estaba partiendo el alma. ¿Tan desesperada parecía ella cuando se fue de su casa?

- Soy fuerte – afirmó la princesa poniéndose recta -, y sé pelear. No seré una carga.

- Los soldados del rey te persiguen – Regina puso una mano encima de su rodilla, calmándola -, y por consiguiente a nosotras. Mis compañeras y yo necesitamos saber tus motivos para poder estar tranquilas. ¿Entiendes eso?

- Sí.

- ¿Entonces está bien si te hacemos unas cuántas preguntas... - el estómago de Emma rugió, literalmente, y Regina esbozó una sonrisa - ...mientras desayunamos?

xxxSQxxx

Emma no comía, engullía. Tink les había contado que era un posible efecto secundario de la 'Flor de loto', pero decirlo y verlo eran cosas muy distintas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué queréis saber? - preguntó empezando a atacar su tercer plato de tortitas con sirope. No estaba orgullosa de su momento de debilidad en el cuarto y pretendía soslayarlo con indiferente cooperación.

- ¿Porqué escapaste de palacio? - comenzó Tink.

- Porque quieren que me case con un príncipe que apenas conozco, y lo han arreglado todo sin decirme nada.

Regina intentó imaginarse a Emma casada con un noble cualquiera, subordinada a un marido sin rostro. El pensamiento era simplemente absurdo.

- ¿No es ese el cometido de la realeza? ¿Casar a las personas según cambien los intereses personales de los implicados? - la pinchó Zelena.

- Yo no pienso así. Quiero ser más que la esposa de alguien.

- ¿Y quién es el desafortunado? - quiso saber Red.

- Eric, del reino Azul.

- ¿En serio? La última vez que escuché hablar de él decían que tenía un romance con una cortesana. ¿Cómo se llamaba? - preguntó la loba a nadie en particular.

- Ariel – le recordó Mulán.

- Eso, Ariel. Con un poco de suerte él tampoco querrá casarse contigo.

- Pero lo hará si lo obligan – se lamentó Emma.

- ¿Entonces los soldados te buscan para llevarte al atar? - Tink volvió al asunto que las ocupaba.

La princesa asintió resignada.

- Pero no dejaré que me atrapen – aseguró -. Viviré en medio del bosque si hace falta, todo menos volver allí.

- Eso no será necesario si te quedas aquí – la animó Red.

- ¿Y quién determina eso? - intervino Granny desde la barra, aun par de metros de la mesa donde estaban sentadas -. Porque la última vez que no os pusisteis de acuerdo en algo casi me destrozáis medio bar – miró a su nieta significativamente y ésta agachó la cabeza.

- Regina la trajo en primer lugar, ella tiene la última palabra – resolvió Zelena, sorprendiéndolas a todas y girándose hacia su hermana.

La morena se había mantenido al margen de toda la conversación, analizando la actitud de las demás para conseguir aclarar sus propias ideas, pero no había sacado nada en claro.

- Necesito pensarlo bien – cruzó su mirada con la de Emma -. Tendrás una respuesta a la hora de comer.

La rubia vio cómo su "captora" se levantaba y salía del local, dirección algún lugar lejos de ella. Por alguna razón, la idea de esa distancia la molestaba más que el no haber obtenido la seguridad de quedarse con Las Prófugas.

Las otras bandidas se dispersaron casi al instante (supuso que irían a atender sus propios asuntos) y Emma se vio arrastrada a la cocina por Red y Granny, más confusa que nunca.

xxxSQxxx

_**7 años antes...**_

_Encerrada. Una palabra tan simple que definía a la perfección su situación._

_Se sentía igual que un pájaro cantor atrapado en una jaula de oro. Sólo que este oro no sólo brillaba, también absorbía oxígeno, haciendo de respirar un deporte de alto riesgo._

_Hacía casi dos semanas que no veía a Danielle, no más allá de fugaces miradas a través del campo de entrenamiento. Su madre no lo permitía y ella se sentía cada vez más sola y recluida._

_- ¡Regina! - exclamó Cora entrando en la habitación -. ¿Todavía estás así? Te dije que tenías que arreglarte – le reprochó._

_- No voy a bajar, madre._

_- Oh, lo harás, querida, si no quieres que haya consecuencias._

_- ¿Qué vas a hacerme que no me hayas hecho ya? Y además no creo que quieras que me vean con la cara marcada._

_- Ha venido gente importante, Regina. Tu futuro marido podría estar entre ellos – insistió -. No me hagas enfadar._

_- ¡No quiero casarme, madre! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas? ¡Yo sólo quiero ser feliz, sin pretensiones ni matrimonios arreglados!_

_Cora carcajeó divertida._

_- ¿Realmente crees que encontrarás un hombre del que enamorarte? Crece, Regina. Los príncipes azules no existen. Y yo no pienso dejar que tires por la borda todos los años que he invertido en ti – sentenció amenazante -. No eres nada sin mí, pequeña. No lo olvides nunca._

* * *

_Esa noche se encontraron en las caballerizas, entre balas de paja y corceles dormidos._

_Ninguna dijo nada. No hacía falta. No después de semanas sin poder tocarse._

_Se dejaron caer en una cuadra vacía, su habitual manta bajo sus cuerpos. La ternura inicial dio paso a un deseo mayor, los gestos dubitativos a unos más apresurados. Las últimas inhibiciones cayeron bajo el peso de besos y caricias entregados con devoción y se descubrieron una vez más, enterrando sus preocupaciones y miedos en aquella relación fuera de toda norma._

_No fue hasta una hora después, cuando la rubia dormía entre sus brazos, que se permitió volver a la realidad. Suspiró derrotada, a sabiendas de que no podía seguir arriesgándose así, no si quería vivir. No si quería que ella viviera._

_Retiró un largo mechón de su mejilla y la besó en la frente._

_- Te quiero tanto, Danielle..._

Regina sacudió la cabeza. Recordaba haber leído una vez que "la nostalgia es el precio que debemos pagar por haber sido felices alguna vez" y no entenderlo en el momento. Ahora ese era su día a día, sus emociones casi se reducían a echar de menos. Pero no comprendía porqué todos esos recuerdos salían ahora a la superficie, después de años enterrados. ¿Tanta influencia tenía en ella cierta princesa de cabellos dorados?

Se levantó del tronco en el que estaba sentada mirando a la nada y cogió el camino de vuelta al pueblo. Ya había tomado una decisión.

xxxSQxxx

Mulán escuchó cómo tocaban a la puerta de su cuarto y frunció el entrecejo. Granny y las demás tenían la suficiente confianza como para entrar directamente, y no recordaba tener ningún compromiso con nadie más. De hecho todavía no había dado su habitual vuelta por el mercado, prefiriendo quedarse a leer un libro esa mañana.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al pasillo, donde un muchacho de unos 11 o 12 años que no conocía la estaba esperando.

- ¿Eres Mulán? - le preguntó con voz aguda.

- Así es, chico. ¿Quién te envía a buscarme?

El niño revolvió en la bolsa que llevaba al hombro y sacó una carta arrugada, tendiéndosela antes de contestar.

- El príncipe Phillip, señora.

* * *

**No me gusta mucho cómo me ha quedado este capítulo, al haber tantos personajes juntos me vuelvo loca intentando no repetir nombres, muletillas... sobretodo en los diálogos.**

**¿Opiniones, sugerencias, pedidas de mano? Todo en el recuadro de abajo ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer en el capítulo 1.**_

**Pau: tu spangalenglish es el mejor, lo sé, lo sabes, lo saben xD Y los flashbacks los hago dedicados a ti siempre. Sigue leyendo y sabrás la razón de la carta ;)**

**Guest sin nombre: gracias! Robin saldrá definitivamente en el capítulo que viene jejeje besos a ti también!**

**ReginaLove: el filtro está encargado, en la tienda no quedaban xD A Zelena tengo que buscarle un maromo me parece a mí... ¿Sugerencias? Lee hasta abajo a ver si hoy te lo pasas mejor x)**

**F. R. Loaiza: este es un fic serio y lógico, no como la serie en el que está basado, SwanQueen y SleepingWarrior son EndGame ;)**

**Raquel Emanuele: gracias por unirte a esta historia! A mi Snow tampoco me cae bien, espero hacerla más maja en el fic jajaja Me encanta que teoricéis!**

**Lledó: yo también espero no decepcionarte, sabes que puedes darme ideas cuando quieras ;) Muac!**

**Fanfictioner . sq: adoro tu 'lealtad', llevas comentando desde el primer capítulo y aun por encima me defiendes :') sí que tiendo a ser muy autocrítica :S**

**paola-enigma: casi me haces llorar de la emoción con tu review, que por cierto era tan larga que no me llegó entera al correo :') *se esconde* Me encanta que te encante, yo también echo de menos a algunos personajes y habría querido ver la relación entre otros. Este capítulo es bastante revelador sobre Regina, que es la favorita de todas (¿casualidad? No lo creo). Un beso para ti!**

**Me ha salido un capítulo largo, pero quería acabar en una escena en concreto x) ¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

_Espero de veras que no hayas roto la carta antes de leerla, aunque sería comprensible si lo hicieras._

_Lo siento, Mulán. Me equivoqué._

_Me equivoqué al luchar por un amor que no me pertenecía, por una relación destinada al fracaso. Nunca debí obligarla a casarse conmigo, respaldándome en los deseos de su padre, y nunca debí obligarte a que te fueras de su lado._

_Ahora lo veo claro. Ahora sé la verdad. Y por ello solicito tu ayuda._

_Aurora está bajo la maldición del sueño y yo no puedo despertarla. Sólo un beso de amor verdadero puede. Maléfica lo sabe y por eso lo ha hecho. Si la hubiera matado, el pueblo se habría rebelado en su contra, pero al mantenerla dormida y a sus súbditos engañados se ha hecho con el trono, reinando injusta y déspotamente. Yo estoy encerrado en las mazmorras y a duras penas conseguiré hacerte llegar esta nota._

_Ven, Mulán. Regresa a casa y salva a tu princesa._

_Por favor._

_Phillip._

xxxSQxxx

Regina entró en la posada por la misma puerta que había usado para irse, buscando a Emma con la mirada. Frunció el ceño al no localizarla a plena vista.

Aunque pudiera parecer lo contrario, su petición no había sido una decisión fácil de tomar. Demasiadas dudas, demasiadas emociones opuestas. Por un lado, el primer impulso que había tenido al encontrársela había sido protegerla como nadie había hecho con ella misma, y tras su relato le parecía una joven sincera y con la cabeza bien amueblada que obviamente sabía defenderse tanto verbal como físicamente. Pero todo eso chocaba con el miedo a lo incierto y desconocido. No quería, no podía arriesgar a su familia sin la certeza de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Y lo que esos ojos verde-azules le provocaban ya ni se molestaba en analizarlo.

Escuchó risas provenientes de la cocina y se dirigió allí con paso seguro y silencioso. Sólo Red se dio cuenta (gracias a sus sentidos más que desarrollados) de que se apoyó en el canto de la puerta, maravillada ante la imagen que se presentaba ante sí.

xxxSQxxx

Emma estaba disfrutando como una enana. No recordaba habérselo pasado tan bien en la vida. Era muy posible que la largaran de allí en unas horas, pero al menos hasta entonces no tenía queja del trato que le habían dado.

Granny y Red le habían dicho que no podía quedarse a dormir la mona en la habitación, así que la llevaron a las cocinas para que ayudara con la comida, siempre amables. Había pelado patatas, lavado verduras y recogido hortalizas del huerto de detrás de la taberna. Y no entendía porqué nunca antes le había llamado la atención el arte culinario. Era muy entretenido. Más que las clases de historia, al menos.

Ahora estaba amasando pan, dándole forma para meterlo en el horno. Se miró las manos y sonrió. Había mas harina que piel, al igual que en su cuello y sus mejillas. La coleta en la que se recogió su rebelde cabello no había servido de mucho.

Un carraspeo a su izquierda hizo que girara la cabeza y se le subieran los colores. Regina estaba allí mirándola y sonriendo. Al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Es un mal momento? - inquirió la ladrona.

- Yo... ehm... esto... ¿hola? - y el premio a la peor contestación de la historia va para...

- Hola, princesa – ese título otra vez, la rubia se preguntó si nunca iba a llamarla por su nombre -. ¿Me acompañas a la habitación? Quiero hablar contigo a solas – era más una orden que una propuesta, pero a Emma le sonó a música celestial.

Siguió a la morena escaleras arriba y entraron en el mismo cuarto de esa mañana. Sus cosas aún estaban sobre la cama. Fijándose mejor, notó que su bolsa no había sido abierta, por lo que nadie había rebuscado entre sus ropas. No supo cómo pero tuvo la certeza de que había sido ella la que lo había impedido. Un calor desconocido nació en su pecho y se extendió por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la punta de sus dedos.

- Puedes quedarte, pero con condiciones – comenzó la mujer a su espalda.

- ¿En serio? - sonrió e hizo el amago de ir a abrazar a la morena, pero paró a medio camino al recordar que estaba llena de harina -. ¿Puedo saber porqué me das esta oportunidad?

Regina inspiró profundo antes de responder.

- Te dijeron que tu destino era casarte y ser poco más que una mujer-florero – le recordó -. Si yo me hubiera dejado llevar por el destino que me tenían preparado, ahora mismo sería una gran Reina Malvada. Ambas hemos escogido crear nuestro propio futuro, y te respeto por ello. Y además... yo también necesité ayuda al principio.

- Gracias – Emma juntó las manos, tímida ante tan intensas palabras -. De verdad, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

- Pero como te he dicho, hay condiciones. Para formar parte de nosotras tendrás que dejar toda tu vida anterior atrás. Nuestros enemigos serán tus enemigos, lo que incluye a los soldados de tu abuelo... y a tu propia familia.

- Lo entiendo. No será un problema.

- Bien, en ese caso... - la miró de arriba a abajo - ...supongo que querrás bañarte – Emma se ruborizó notablemente -. El baño está tras esa puerta adjunta, hay toallas y jabón en el armario.

Tras esas escasas instrucciones, se dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta para dejarle intimidad a la chica, que de repente parecía muy cohibida.

- ¿Regina? - ésta se giró, medio cuerpo ya fuera de la habitación -. Las Reinas Malvadas sólo son las princesas que nadie salva.

Quizás cohibida no era la palabra adecuada.

xxxSQxxx

_**Dos años antes...**_

_Para Mulán, no había cosa que la hiciera sentir más impotente que el sufrimiento ajeno. Por ello intentó escapar de noche, sin que nadie la viera o preguntara por ella. La idea inicial había sido marcharse a la mañana siguiente, pero la sola idea de una dolorosa despedida o de ver las lágrimas recorriendo sus blancas mejillas la habían disuadido de esperar._

_Logró llegar a los establos sin ningún percance... y casi olvida cuán caprichoso es el universo._

_- ¿Pensabas irte sin más?_

_Mulán no se giró. Ni respondió. Sólo terminó de coger la montura y la acomodó sobre el lomo de Khan, su querido caballo._

_- Él te ha obligado, ¿verdad? Te ha dicho algo para que te vayas – volvió a escuchar -. ¡Contéstame!_

_- Me voy porque es lo mejor para todos, Aurora, tú y yo incluidas – declaró la guerrera con voz firme, encarándola al fin._

_- ¿En serio? ¿Esa es la mejor excusa que se te ocurre? Tú sabes que no lo quiero – la princesa la agarró por las solapas de la camisa y hundió el rostro en su cuello -. No lo quiero – sollozó._

_A Mulán se le partió el alma, literalmente. Ella era una mujer valiente y hábil, pero en ese momento se sentía más cobarde que nunca. Huir nunca había sido una posibilidad para ella, acostumbrada a luchar por todo y contra todo lo que se le viniera encima. Mas las reglas del juego habían cambiado, y la seguridad de su amada no era una prioridad, era una necesidad._

_- Lo sé – susurró en su oído antes de hacer lo que se había jurado no permitirse._

_La besó._

_La besó como si no hubiera mañana, porque no lo había para ellas._

_La besó con ira y rabia contenidas, porque le dolía dejarla._

_La besó con ternura, porque iba a echarla de menos._

_Y la besó con amor. Porque la quería._

Mulán volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó pasos y vio a Regina acompañada de su propia princesa. Dobló y guardó la carta mientras ellas entraban en su cuarto y luego se encaminó a las escaleras. Tenía un viaje que preparar.

xxxSQxxx

Emma se sentía verdaderamente limpia por primera vez en días. Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, dijo el inventor de la bañera. Tras vestirse con ropa limpia y cepillarse el pelo mojado, salió de la habitación con la confianza del que sabe que no va a ser despachado a patadas.

Le faltaban cuatro escalones que bajar cuando Regina se dio cuenta de su presencia y clavó su mirada en ella. La rubia podía jurar que jamás se acostumbraría a esa sensación que la recorría cada vez que pasaba.

- ¡Aquí estás! - dijo Mulán haciéndole señas para que se acercara a la mesa de 3x1 donde estaban todas -. Ven, tengo que pedirte un favor.

- ¿Qué favor? - Emma se sentó entre Tink y Red, con la guerrera, Zelena y Regina enfrente.

- Será mejor que comamos algo primero – intervino esta última -. Sabéis cómo se pone Granny cuando anteponemos otros asuntos a su almuerzo.

Como si la hubiera escuchado, la señora apareció con una olla en las manos y la colocó delante suya antes de acomodarse en la cabecera y empezar a llenar los cuencos con el estofado.

- Es la comida más importante del día – se defendió.

- Dices eso de todas las comidas del día, abuela – Red se llevó una colleja y no volvió a abrir la boca en un buen rato.

- Verás – comenzó Mulán tras unos minutos de rigor alimenticio -, yo nací en el reino Verde. Era caballero en la corte. ¿Conoces a los soberanos de allí?

- Aurora y Phillip, sí. Los he visto un par de veces. ¿Porqué?

- Porque ya no lo son. La tía de la reina la ha maldecido y usurpado su trono.

- ¿Te refieres a Maléfica? Esa mujer nunca me dio buena espina.

- El caso es que los servicios de Mulán han sido requeridos allí – aportó Regina, sabiendo de algún modo que la princesa era de las que se iban por las ramas -. Y nosotras vamos a apoyarla en su decisión de luchar contra esa bruja – dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras que había utilizado antes, cuando la guerrera les había confiado la carta para que la leyeran. Ninguna había comentado las implicaciones románticas de la misma, así que estaban tácitamente de acuerdo en no revelarle aún ese detalle a Emma.

- Pero el castillo estará protegido. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para derrotar a un ejército entero? Sólo somos seis – a nadie le pasó desapercibido que ya se incluía en el grupo y todas, excepto Regina y Zelena, sonrieron ante ello. Hermanas tenían que ser.

- Ahí es donde entras tú – continuó Mulán -. Maléfica no rehusará recibir a alguien de la realeza aunque no le hayas anunciado antes tu llegada. Trazaremos un plan de ataque en torno a eso.

- Sigue siendo demasiado terreno para tan pocas personas – volvió a objetar Emma, modo práctico activado.

- He mandado una misiva a Los Proscritos para que nos presten su ayuda. Nos encontraremos con ellos en el Cruce.

- ¿Quiénes son Los Proscritos?

- Nuestros homólogos del reino Azul – habló Tink por primera vez -. Hacen más o menos lo mismo que nosotras aquí.

- Y el Cruce es el punto medio donde se entrecruzan los cuatro reinos – Regina se anticipó a la siguiente pregunta de la rubia ante la mirada divertida de todas. La apartaron rápidamente cuando la morena las fulminó con la suya.

- Os estáis olvidando de lo más importante – dijo entonces Red. Las demás se giraron hacia ella, expectantes. La loba puso los ojos en blanco y luego miró a Emma -. Si vas a ser una Prófuga, tenemos que buscarte un color.

xxxSQxxx

- ¿Estás seguro de que es el camino correcto? - preguntó Snow por enésima vez.

- Es el más lógico – respondió David -. A dos millas de aquí está el lugar donde la vieron con esas bandidas.

Ambos iban a caballo, por eso habían avanzado tanto camino en tan poco tiempo. Sólo que para Snow no era lo suficientemente rápido.

- Todavía no sé qué voy a decirle cuando la vea – suspiró -. Se va a dar cuenta de que no eres su padre... es decir, James, el que ella cree que es su padre.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora – la aconsejó -. Y cuando llegue el momento, habla con el corazón en la mano. Ella entenderá.

David entrecruzó sus dedos con los de ella en una muestra silenciosa de apoyo y la princesa sonrió. Cosas del amor verdadero.

xxxSQxxx

El blanco había sido la primera opción, pero como no tenía mucha fama en eso de pasar desapercibido, al final se decidió que el gris serviría. Ahora Emma y su capucha eran oficialmente fugitivas buscadas por la ley.

Los días posteriores a su partida habían sido un poco aburridos. Caminar, comer, caminar y acampar. En bucle. Aunque también era verdad que cada vez se sentía más a gusto e integrada.

Mulán practicaba con ella en el arte de la espada, dándole consejos y corrigiendo sus posiciones. Tink le enseñaba las plantas útiles que encontraban por el camino, describiéndole sus rasgos y propiedades. Red le hablaba de sus experiencias como loba, confiándole que tenía el tema controlado pero que la luna llena aún la trastornaba un poco. Hasta Zelena había empezado a interesarse por su magia, preguntándole por los libros que había leído y los pequeños hechizos que había logrado llevar a cabo.

Y para cuando no hacía nada de eso, Emma descubrió un nuevo pasatiempo: buscar incansablemente la mirada de Regina mientras ella la ignoraba por completo. Y es que además de la sensualidad que transpiraba por cada poro de su cuerpo, el mayor atractivo de la morena eran sus ojos. A través de ellos podía expresar todo tipo de emociones, aunque se esforzara por no mostrarlas nunca. Y su sonrisa, las pocas veces que la había visto, era radiante e iluminaba su rostro. Toda ella desprendía respeto. No era corpulenta ni ruda, pero imponía lo suyo y tenía un carisma tremendo, tan sólo comparable al misterio que la envolvía.

¿Porqué no le hacía caso? No es que quisiera que le prestara atención sólo a ella, pero le dolía un poco su falta de apego. Empezaba a creer que se había imaginado su calidez al dejarla quedarse cuando, una noche, les tocó montar guardia juntas. Aunque la risita mal disimulada de Red le hizo dudar de que hubiera sido un reparto aleatorio.

- Duerme si quieres , yo vigilaré – le dijo la morena sin despegar los ojos de la hoguera frente a la que estaban sentadas. Las demás descansaban alrededor de otra unos pasos más atrás.

- No creo que pueda conciliar el sueño de todas formas.

- ¿No eres capaz sin tu cuento de buenas noches? - se burló Regina sin maldad.

- En realidad no puedo dejar de pensar en mi madre – se sinceró Emma -. Ella no era así de... de hipócrita. Todavía no entiendo como aceptó venderme un destino que siempre ha odiado. Ni tampoco porqué aún así no soy capaz de odiarla.

- Los padres y las madres dejan su marca en nosotros, sin importar si están a nuestro lado durante toda la vida o sólo un día – reflexionó la ladrona -. Al menos tienes la certeza de que te quiso de verdad.

La princesa no supo qué responder a eso, así que cambió de tema intentando relajar el ambiente.

- ¿Entonces no me vas a contar un cuento?

- ¿Te callarás si lo hago?

- Puede.

- Está bien. Túmbate, date la vuelta y cierra los ojos – ordenó.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque no te dormirás si me estás mirando.

- Vaaaaale.

Emma hizo caso y Regina tomó aire.

- Había una vez un niña.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba? - cortó la rubia.

- Eso da igual. ¿Vas a interrumpirme a cada frase que diga?

- Perdona... Continúa, por favor.

- Cuando la niña tenía seis años, su madre le dio un halcón para que lo adiestrara. _Los halcones son aves rapaces... que matan pájaros_, le dijo su madre, _son los __señores__ del cielo._

Al halcón no le gustaba la niña, y a la niña tampoco le gustaba él. Su pico afilado la ponía nerviosa, y sus ojos brillantes siempre parecían estar vigilándola. El ave le atacaba con el pico y las garras cada vez que se acercaba a ella. Durante semanas, no dejaron de sangrarle las muñecas y las manos. Incluso le quedó alguna cicatriz en la cara. Ella no lo sabía, pero su madre había seleccionado un halcón que había vivido salvaje durante más de un año, y por lo tanto era casi imposible de domesticar. Pero la niña lo intentó, porque su madre le había dicho que hiciera que el animal la obedeciera, y ella quería complacer a su madre.

Permanecía junto al ave constantemente, hablándole para mantenerla despierta e incluso poniéndole música, porque se suponía que un ave cansada es más fácil de domar. Aprendió a manejar el equipo: las pihuelas, el capuchón, la caperuza, la lonja, la correa que sujetaba el halcón a su muñeca. Se suponía que debía mantener ciego al halcón, pero no tenía valor para hacerlo; en vez de eso intentó sentarse donde el pájaro pudiera verla mientras le tocaba y le acariciaba las alas, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aprendiera a confiar en ella. Le daba de comer con la mano, y al principio el halcón se negó a comer. Más tarde comió con tanta ferocidad que el pico hirió a la niña en la palma. Pero la niña estaba contenta, porque era un progreso, y porque quería que el pájaro la conociese, incluso aunque el ave la dejara sin sangre para conseguirlo.

Empezó a ver que el halcón era hermoso, que sus alas delgadas estaban pensadas para la velocidad en el vuelo, que era fuerte y rápido, feroz y delicado. Cuando aprendió a describir un círculo y posarse en su muñeca, ella casi gritó de júbilo. A veces el ave saltaba a su hombro y ponía el pico en sus cabellos. Sabía que su halcón la quería, y cuando estuvo segura de que no sólo estaba domesticado, sino perfectamente domesticado, fue a su madre y le mostró lo que había hecho, esperando que se sentiría orgullosa.

Pero en vez de eso, su madre tomó al ave, ahora domesticada y confiada, en sus manos y le rompió el cuello. _Te dije que hicieras que fuese obediente, _le dijo su madre, y dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida del halcón al suelo. _Pero tú le has enseñado a quererte. Los halcones no existen para ser mascotas cariñosas: son feroces y salvajes, despiadados y crueles. Este pájaro no estaba domado; había perdido su identidad._

Más tarde, cuando su madre le dejó, la niña lloró sobre su mascota, hasta que finalmente la madre envió a un criado para que se llevara el cuerpo del ave y lo enterrara. La niña no volvió a llorar, y nunca olvidó lo que había aprendido: _que amar es destruir, y que ser amado es ser destruido._

Emma retuvo un escalofrío, giró sobre sí misma y clavó su mirada en Regina.

- Es una historia horrible – masculló.

- Así como lo es la vida. ¿Preferías un "y vivieron felices para siempre"?

- Debería haber supuesto que esta es la clase de cuentos para dormir que tú contarías.

- No querría decepcionar a tus expectativas.

La princesa no contestó. Se arrebujó en su manta, cerró los ojos una vez más e intentó dormirse definitivamente. Pero justo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, el eco de una conversación no muy lejana resonó en su cabeza.

_Crecí y nadé en riquezas. Tuve los más bonitos vestidos en mi armario y la mejor comida en la mesa. Incluso me regalaron un halcón una vez por mi cumpleaños._

xxxSQxxx

Tonta, tonta, tonta. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta nada más escuchar el principio? ¿Niña pequeña? Indirecta al canto. ¿Cicatriz en la cara? Referencia al labio que la traía loca desde que lo había visto. ¿Un halcón como obsequio? Más claro, agua.

Al día siguiente, Emma todavía le estaba dando vueltas al "cuento". ¿Cómo tenía que lidiar con él? ¿Debía obviar los hechos y autoconvencerse de que era una coincidencia? ¿Cambiaría su visión de Regina si no lo hacía? Qué ridículo, si su visión de la ladrona cambiaba cada segundo que pasaba junto a ella. Pero por algo se lo habría contado, ¿no? Quizás estuviera confiando en ella al compartir veladamente aquel recuerdo, quizás su relación hubiera avanzado varios pasos sin darse ella cuenta, quizás...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito y la rubia levantó la mirada. A unos 20 metros de ellas se encontraba un grupo de cinco hombres. El autor del estridente sonido era un tipo moreno y alto, bien parecido si se obviaba el garfio que ocupaba el lugar de la mano izquierda.

- ¡Tink! - había dicho.

- ¡Hook! - respondió ésta soltando su petate y echando a correr hacia él. Se encontraron a medio camino. Él la cogió en brazos y la hizo girar, plantándole un señor beso en los labios.

Las demás rieron alrededor de Emma, seguramente acostumbradas a esa impulsividad, pero ella sólo miró curiosa.

Ese fue su error.

Si no hubiera estado tan centrada en el caluroso reencuentro, si su cerebro no se hubiera preguntado por la relación que unía a los protagonistas de dicho choque, si se hubiera fijado en los demás hombres tan sólo unos segundos antes... aquello no la habría pillado tan desprevenida.

Y es que Regina se había acercado directamente a un rubio de sonrisa ladeada que cargaba un arco al hombro, con su propia boca curvada hacia arriba.

Y le había echado las manos al cuello.

* * *

**Por petición de ReginaLove (o eso me ha parecido)...**

**A) Mira el Phillip qué convenenciudo, hombre tenía que ser.**

**B) Regina lo que quería en realidad era ducharse con Emma *True Story***

**C) Snow me aburre. Más acción y menos unicornios tristes de colores, por favor.**

**D) ¿Momentos SwanQueen y SleepingWarrior en un mismo capítulo? La autora lo va pillando *emoticono del pulgar arriba***

**E) Uoooo la que se va a liar con el rubio *típico amigo metiendo bulla*. No nos hagas sufrir, Noe. *No prometo na' xD***

_**La historia del halcón que Regina le cuenta a Emma NO es mía, la he sacado del libro 'Ciudad de hueso' de la saga 'Cazadores de Sombras', de Cassandra Clare, y no poseo ningún derecho sobre ella, sólo la he modificado un poco para que encajara en el fic. No he puesto este disclaimer arriba para no spoilear x)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer en el capítulo 1.**_

**¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Han sido días complicados y llenos de compromisos, y además me he centrado un poco más en mi otro fic. En fin, gracias a Lledó, Anna, paola-enigma (eres mi nueva ídola), Finnigan13, Raquel Emanuele, ReginaLove (tranqui, sigues siendo mi ídola también xD), Pau (no te pongas celosa, sabes que eres la mejor), franchiulla y F. R. Loaiza por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior; y también a todos los nuevos seguidores y favoritos. Me hacéis la vida un poquito más feliz :)**

**Hoy no me da tiempo a responderlas una por una, pero resuelvo algunas dudas en general: Neal no aparecerá en esta historia, nunca me llamó su personaje y no sabría cómo lidiar con él; Phillip fue egoísta, separando a dos personas que se querían por sus propios intereses, pero no realmente malo; a Maléfica le tengo un poco de miedo/respeto, porque temo no estar a la altura del personaje :S; veo que todas odiáis a Robin, así que sólo diré que no todo es lo que parece jejeje; y ni idea de cómo se llama el ship Hook/Tink, aunque por ahí he visto algo de HookerBell xD**

**Besos y abrazos virtuales!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

Emma lo vivió a cámara lenta, consciente de todos y cada uno de los detalles. Igual que una experiencia traumática. Los hoyuelos de Regina. Los cálidos ojos del hombre. El abrazo eterno que se estaban dando...

Algo se rompió dentro de ella. No supo el qué, ni cómo, ni porqué; pero pasó. Se resquebrajó como el más débil cristal. Y por la rendija que se formó empezó a salir una fuerza devastadora que no supo reconocer al principio. ¿Ira? ¿Celos? ¿Ilógica posesividad? El caso es que se quedó parada en medio de todos los demás, preguntándose qué consecuencias tendría degollar al rubio.

- ¡Emma! - la princesa salió del trance y se giró hacia Red -. ¡Ven, voy a presentarte!

Dirigió una última mirada dolida a la parejita, que milagrosamente ya se había separado, y se fue hacia la loba.

xxxSQxxx

Regina frunció el ceño, contrariada. Incluso la dicha de haber vuelto a ver a Robin se disipó como humo frente a aquellos ojos verde-azules que la miraban con ¿desaprobación? ¿Molestia? ¿Enfado? Un parpadeo más tarde todo eso había desaparecido y la princesa se alejaba en dirección a los otros.

La rubia le estaba dando demasiados dolores de cabeza. Y esfuerzo físico también. Llevaba días ignorándola, creyendo que esa distancia solucionaría el problema. Pero una noche de guardia había bastado para que sus defensas se derrumbaran y hablara de algo que había enterrado en lo más hondo de su ser. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había hecho para evitar que la emoción tiñera sus palabras.

¿Se habría dado cuenta? ¿O lo había tomado como una simple historia macabra? Suerte que no había desvelado el detalle más importante: que aquello había sucedido pocas semanas antes de la presentación de la princesa, y que la noche después de verla de bebé fue la primera que durmió sin pesadillas.

Era increíble. Años y años levantando paredes y máscaras para que una chiquilla viniera sin previo aviso a tirarlo todo abajo. Pareciera que se le había metido debajo de la piel. Y lo peor de todo era que seguramente no tenía ni idea de lo que provocaba.

- ¿Tu novia?- inquirió Robin a su lado.

La pregunta no la pilló por sorpresa. El arquero era un hombre muy instintivo y obviamente había percibido el ambiente cargado de tensión que parecía envolverlas siempre.

- Todavía no.

xxxSQxxx

Emma se sentó frente a una de las hogueras y pensó en el día de locos que había tenido. De alguna manera esperaba que la vida fugitiva sería un poco más tranquila, yendo de aquí para allá y demás, sin meterse en problemas y revueltas reales tan a menudo.

Una de las cosas más interesantes, sin embargo, fue descubrir que ella no era la única nueva incorporación criminal del reino. Es decir, los Proscritos eran cuatro:

Robin Hood, defensor de los inocentes y proveedor monetario de los pobres mediante robos a los nobles. Se deshacía en atenciones con Regina y la rubia se había propuesto no quitarle el ojo de encima. No tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos para que le cayera mal.

Killian Jones, aka Hook por razones obvias. Mantenía un romance con Tink desde hacía bastante tiempo teniendo en cuenta que era una relación a distancia. Eso le había ganado unos cuantos puntos a favor, y además se veía que se querían. Iban juntos casi todo el camino y se notaba que los lazos que los unían eran fuertes.

Jefferson Hatter, el más raro de todos que casi ni hablaba. Tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba el cuello y una fijación bastante extraña con su peculiar sombrero, pero en cuanto Zelena le preguntó por su hija su rostro se iluminó por completo y la princesa se encontró dándole el beneficio de la duda.

Víctor Frankenstein, aunque todos lo llamaban Whale por un incidente (con una ballena involucrada) que nadie le quería contar. Al parecer era médico y solía quedarse en la retaguardia porque, aunque supiera pelear, eran más valiosos sus conocimientos si alguien salía herido. Lógica tenía.

En cuanto a la nueva incorporación, se trataba de Graham Humbert, alias "el Cazador", un trotamundos que por alguna razón había decidido establecerse con el grupo de hombres más buscado de los cuatro reinos. Fue el que más curiosidad le causó, quizás por esa aura tan... natural que lo envolvía, literalmente. Desprendía tal conexión con la naturaleza que tardó en darse cuenta que no era la única fascinada con ese detalle. Pero cuando lo hizo, ya no pudo ignorar el hecho. Red parecía estar en modo caza, fase vigilar al objetivo. Pobre hombre, la que le esperaba como la loba tuviera poca paciencia.

- Así que... ¿qué tal te trata la vida campesina? - le preguntó Graham curioso tras un rato hablando de cosas banales. Su identidad no había sido un secreto para los Proscritos en ningún momento.

- Mejor que la de princesa, la verdad – confesó ella, cómoda con su interlocutor aunque acabara de conocerlo -. Aquí tengo lo que he soñado durante años: verdadera libertad.

- ¿No echas de menos tu casa, tu familia?

- En momentos puntuales, sí. Sobretodo a mi madre – admitió -. Pero no lo suficiente como para volver y cumplir sus deseos.

- ¿Sus deseos de casarte? - quiso saber. Regina les había dado una muy breve explicación de la presencia de la rubia.

- Sus deseos de convertirme en ella.

- Lamento mucho oír es...

- El lobo que lleva siguiéndonos desde el Cruce... ¿es tuyo? - interrumpió una voz.

Graham se giró sorprendido y Red enarcó una ceja, satisfecha. Obviamente sabía que el animal no era fácil de detectar entre los árboles, y que su dueño no esperaba para nada que ninguna lo supiera.

- ¿Te refieres a si es de mi propiedad? - Red asintió -. No, él es libre. Pero hace ya tiempo que me acompaña durante mis travesías, y se ha convertido en un muy buen amigo.

A la morena se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar aquello y Emma decidió hacerse a un lado para que conversaran tranquilos. Sobre lobos o cualquier otra cosa.

No caminó mucho tiempo sola. Hook y Mulán pronto se unieron a ella y comenzaron a hablar de tácticas de ataque y estrategias de defensa que un poco más tarde pusieron en práctica, haciendo que la rubia olvidara por un rato sus preocupaciones familiares y otras cuyos nombres empezaban por R. El combate siempre había servido a su propósito de evadirla de todo, y además le recordaba a las veces que espiaba a escondidas a los soldados mientras las doncellas de su madre la buscaban por todo el castillo, obstinadas en convertirla en una princesa mimada.

Pero si tuviera que destacar algo verdaderamente impactante de ese día, sería sin duda la escena que había presenciado en la taberna.

Poco antes de la puesta de sol, el grupo empezó a montar el campamento mientras unos pocos se acercaban a la aldea más próxima a buscar víveres. Regina, Graham, Whale y la propia Emma, para ser exactos, bajo la interesada orden de Red.

El caso es que se habían acercado al bar y abierto la puerta con cautela tras escuchar ruidos desde fuera, interrumpiendo en la sala principal en medio de lo que sólo podía describirse como "una batalla campal de borrachos". Todos en el local estaban golpeándose y lanzándose objetos con fines ofensivos. Observaron con perplejidad cómo uno de los individuos agarraba una silla de dos patas, se giraba, y la estampaba contra la primera espalda que vio. Emma alzó las cejas, no encontrándole ningún sentido a lo que acababa de presenciar.

- ¡DETENEOS, IDIOTAS!

El grito de Regina había parado en seco todo el escándalo de la taberna. El silencio que se creó resultaba hasta violento. Emma quedó estupefacta y se acercó inconscientemente a la ladrona. Fue extraño. Extraño y electrizante. No se habían tocado, literalmente, desde que se presentaron y trazaron sendas parábolas en el aire. Tanta cercanía le causaba escalofríos. Y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo le pedía más, irremediablemente atraído por la fuerza que desprendía la morena. Era muy confuso.

- ¿Quién es el dueño? - dijo ya más calmada, pero con la misma firmeza.

Un hombre de mediana edad salió de detrás de la barra, donde debía de haber estado agachado, y levantó la mano titubeante.

- ¿Y bien? - siguió Regina con el porte y la voz majestuosa que tanto la caracterizaba -. ¿Piensa atendernos o tenemos que esperar a que sus clientes acaben de matarse? - siseó.

A partir de ahí todo había ido de perlas, ellos consiguieron lo que venían a buscar y unos cuantos hasta se pusieron a limpiar el destrozo bajo la atenta mirada de la ladrona.

Ahora Emma, frente al fuego crepitante, no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Tan fuerte, tan poderosa, tan... enfrente suya. Se miraron a través de la hoguera y la historia de la noche anterior volvió a su mente. ¿Qué clase de madre trata así a su hija? ¿Qué clase de ser humano puede ser tan frío al tratar a la sangre de su sangre?

No lo pensó antes de abrir la boca. O quizás sí, pero no hizo caso de subconsciente como ya era costumbre. Simplemente lo dijo.

- Todo el mundo tiene demonios personales, pero no puedes dejar que te arrastren hacia abajo para siempre.

Emma creyó que no iba a recibir contestación. Regina era la reina del silencio para ella, y de todas formas no tenía porqué saber a qué se refería. Pero se equivocó.

xxxSQxxx

Regina se sentó en el extremo opuesto a Emma de la hoguera. Le había extrañado que se apartara de los demás tras la cena, pero tampoco quería involucrarse demasiado preguntándole directamente.

Era una pobre forma de engañarse a sí misma, auto-convenciéndose de que no le importaba, aunque en el fondo sabía que le ocurría todo lo contrario, que se sentía atraída a ella como una ola a la orilla.

Esa misma tarde, sin ir más lejos, se había encontrado a sí misma fascinada por la joven mientras ésta entrenaba con Mulán y Hook. Sus pies, moviéndose ligeramente mientras evitaba las embestidas de sus contrincantes, saltando con gracia cada vez que uno de ellos intentaba darle, la habían maravillado. Sus movimientos no eran nada técnicos, pero si tuviera que compararla con algo, sería con una bella danza de un ballet elegante, toda pasión y entrega.

Y además tenía que reconocerle que no se había quejado en toda la semana que llevaba con ellas, a pesar de tener que estar acostumbrada a otro tipo de atenciones y mejores comidas, propias de un palacio.

Un tornado rubio en todo su esplendor, eso era. Arrasador e impredecible.

Sin embargo, no sería suficiente contra Maléfica y su magia oscura una vez llegaran al corazón del reino Verde. No sólo con una espada, al menos.

Se miraron a través de las llamas... y Regina lo supo. Supo que su "cuento" no había pasado por una simple historia para no dormir, aunque nunca se imaginó las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca.

- Todo el mundo tiene demonios personales, pero no puedes dejar que te arrastren hacia abajo para siempre – musitó la princesa.

Tal cruda verdad la golpeó con fuerza, y seguramente la habría hecho caer si no estuviera ya sentada. Cuando era una niña, todo lo que ella quería era ser amada por su padre y por su madre, ser aceptada por quien era y no por quién su progenitora quería que fuese. Y al no conseguirlo y perder a su vez a Danielle, se había encerrado en sí misma, dejándose enterrar en un pozo sin fondo, en un túnel en el que por fin había aparecido una luz.

La rubia no esperaba respuesta, pero ella se la dio igualmente, dejándola completamente boquiabierta.

- Voy a enseñarte magia.

* * *

**Una pregunta rápida: ¿qué opináis de la posibilidad de que Henry apareciese en la historia? Tengo una idea (un poco verde todavía y de cara a muy muy futuros capítulos) para desarrollar su personaje, pero quiero saber antes si os parece bien, o lógico, o ambas cosas. Nos leemos!**

**PD: a partir de ahora pondré opciones sólo en los capítulos pares (cosas de las musas, reclamaciones a ellas) ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer en el capítulo 1.**_

**Lledó: me puedes :') Intentaré darle un poco más de protagonismo a Jefferson, pero no prometo nada. JAJAJAJA lo que me he reído con lo de OITNB, ahora que lo dices sí que hay parecido, pero es que Red es mucha Red xD**

**F. R. Loaiza: los celos están asegurados jajaja y yo también creo que Henry es un elemento clave del SwanQueen ;)**

**Raquel Emanuele: me alegro de que te gustara y te rieras xD muchas gracias!**

**Pau: respira, Pau, respira, que fuiste tú la que me convenció de lo de Graham jajaja No sufras, Hood no está enamorado de Regina xD Las clases de magia creo que os van a gustar... Y serás mi guarra number one forever and ever, de nada x) (en este capi no sale tu proscrito, sorry).**

**paola-enigma: JAJAJAJA parece que a todas os mola lo de Robin y Regina como best friends, me alegro xD SleepingWarrior, HookerBell, RedHunter (?), a Zelena ya le tengo un maromo adjudicado pero es sorpresa... voy a tener que crear mi propio spin-off jejeje Un beso!**

**ReginaLove: *****hace la ola de vuelta* veo que ha gustado lo de Graham/Red, tengo que patentarlo (?) xD En cuanto a lo de Henry, tenía dos ideas completamente diferentes de cómo podría introducirlo, y finalmente me he decantado por la que "no" conlleva el embarazo de Emma. ****Sé que las comillas anteriores causan confusión, en mi cabeza t****a****mbién es muy ambiguo todo, pero no puedo decir más sin desvelar cosas importantes. De todos modos, aún tienen que pasar muchos sucesos antes de que el niño aparezca x)**

**QuieroValeCuatro****: ****gracias por unirte a la historia y por tu maravilloso comentario! ****Me alegra que te gusten las elecciones que hice para el grupo de las chicas, aunque no lo parezca tardé bastante en armar todo el contexto y decidir los personajes y sus relaciones, así que gracias por fijarte x)**

**Este capítulo es ****prácticamente**** todo SwanQueen, ****las cosas ya se van poniendo a tono,****y además hay ****bastante**** diálogo (que yo creo que es lo que se me da mejor),**** así que ****espero que os guste****!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

_Lo primero que nota es que no ve nada. Lo cual no tiene sentido porque sus ojos están abiertos. Entonces se da cuenta de que hay algo suave atado alrededor de su cara. Suave y sedoso. Ah, una venda._

_Espera, ¿qué?_

_Emma intenta llevar una mano a la tela para quitársela de inmediato, pero antes de que lo logre una palma se asienta diligente y firme sobre su muñeca, impidiéndoselo._

_- Quieta – escucha._

_Un escalofrío involuntario la recorre cuando reconoce la voz. Su ronca y seductora voz._

_Miles de preguntas invaden su mente. ¿Cuándo ha dejado de ver? ¿Cómo ha llegado adonde quiera que esté? ¿Porqué no tiene miedo a pesar de encontrarse en situación desconocida? Y la superficie lisa y mullida que siente en su espalda recostada... ¿es una cama? Pero todo eso no importa realmente, porque** ella **le ha dicho que no se mueva y Emma necesita una razón para desobedecer._

_- ¿Porqué? - es todo lo que dice, volviendo a colocar el brazo horizontalmente a su cuerpo._

_- La paciencia es una virtud, princesa._

_Todo lo que ella oye en un principio es ese 'princesa', porque la boca de la que sale no sólo lo pronuncia, sino que lo degusta, lo mantiene dentro unos eternos segundos y lo saborea una última vez antes de dejarlo salir. O al menos así lo nota ella. Cuando registra el resto de la frase, habla igual que un niño al que le han prohibido un caramelo._

_- Pero quiero verte._

_- Primero tienes que decirlo._

_- ¿Decir qué? - pregunta frunciendo el entrecejo, sin saber a qué se refiere la otra mujer._

_- Aquello que te atormenta tanto como para guardarlo para ti misma._

_¿Tan evidente es? Los nervios la consumen desde hace días, bien por un motivo u otro, quitándole hasta las ganas de comer. Bien pensado, ¿a qué se refiere exactamente su interrogadora? Lo más probable es que hable de Maléfica, la poderosa bruja a la que tienen que hacer frente y Emma duda seriamente poder derrotar incluso con un ejército entero._

_Pero un pequeño resquicio de su mente reafirma que se trata de ellas, de lo que ocurre cuando se miran durante demasiados minutos seguidos o están demasiado cerca. Como ahora. La mujer se ha cansado de esperar la respuesta de la rubia y se dedica a trazar patrones inconexos en sus brazos, sus hombros y su estómago._

_Espera, ¿su estómago?_

_Emma incorpora su cuerpo apenas un centímetro del colchón para comprobar que no lleva camisa, sólo una pieza de tela que rodea y sujeta su torso y cubre sus pechos. Red se la había dado y enseñado a ponérsela al darle su ropa de Prófuga, y la verdad es que era muy cómoda y práctica. Más que los corsés, al menos. Sus pantalones, inexplicablemente, siguen en su sitio._

_Nota cómo la cama se hunde un poco a cada lado de su cadera y un instante más tarde siente el aliento de la otra mujer justo por encima de su ombligo. Toda la piel se le eriza. Esto es insoportablemente frustrante. Y no la deja pensar._

_- Regina... - balbucea -, para._

_- ¿Porqué?_

_Eso, ¿porqué? ¿Acaso no es esto lo que quiere? ¿Acaso no desea sentir a la otra mujer? ¿Quién le impediría tenerla, aquí y ahora? ¿Robin Hood? Él no está en este momento único compartido entre ellas._

_Está a punto de lanzarse, de arriesgarse con todo lo que tiene, cuando algo la frena. Sí hay un porqué. Y Emma sabe que tiene que responder a la petición de la morena si quiere avanzar realmente con ella, con su vida y con todo._

_- Tengo miedo, Regina – reconoce finalmente, tragando saliva -. Miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte._

_La ladrona no le dice que todo estará bien, ni que todos juntos encontrarán una solución, ni siquiera que ganarán la batalla que se avecina, porque definitivamente sabe que no están hablando únicamente de Maléfica. Ella sólo se arrastra e inclina un poco más hacia la princesa, haciendo que su oscuro cabello le acaricie los pómulos y sus labios casi se rocen._

_- Yo voy a estar aquí para ti – afirma con rotundidad, dándole carros enteros de confianza con esa simple frase -. Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti._

_Entonces sus bocas se unen y todo se vuelve negro._

xxxSQxxx

- Concéntrate.

Emma lo intentó. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Era su primera clase práctica y quería hacerlo bien. Pero el sueño de esa mañana, del cual se despertó sobresaltada demasiado pronto, todavía le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Y tener a la co-protagonista del mismo pululando a su alrededor no ayudaba en nada.

Trató de focalizarse en las lecciones prácticas de los últimos dos días, en las cuales tanto Regina como Zelena le habían hablado de las distintas formas de magia y sus respectivas divisiones en hechizos, pociones y maleficios. Algunas de las cosas ya las sabía, y otras la sorprendieron gratamente. Pero ahora su mente no dejaba de torcerse hacia el sueño que quería entender e ignorar a partes iguales.

Lo único que su hiperactivo cerebro no se había cuestionado, y nunca lo haría, era el hecho de que fueran dos mujeres. No es que en el Bosque Encantado las parejas del mismo sexo fueran frecuentes, todo lo contrario (sobretodo entre la realeza por el tema de la descendencia), pero eso no significaba que estuviera mal, sólo que era distinto.

Emma había leído en varias ocasiones, durante sus búsquedas de conocimiento mágico, que en otros reinos las relaciones entre dos hombres o dos mujeres estaban mal vistas, prohibidas o incluso calificadas de sacrilegio... y no lo entendía. Simplemente no entraba en su cabeza. Había llegado a desear, el día de su décimo cumpleaños antes de soplar la vela, jamás tener que vivir en un mundo así. El amor es amor, y no sabe de edad, género ni raza. Fin de la historia.

- No te estás concentrando – gruñó la morena a su lado.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Emma volviendo al presente.

Regina suspiró, a sabiendas de que presionar demasiado a la rubia podría resultar catastrófico si su magia era tan poderosa como la suya propia. Zelena aún le recordaba de vez en cuando el día que había dejado sin cejas a la pelirroja cuando aún eran muy inexpertas.

- Para aquellos de nosotros con talento natural, la magia es una constante en nuestro interior – dijo suavemente, tratando de guiar a la princesa -. Siempre está ahí, esperando bajo la superficie para ser liberada.

- Lo sé, puedo notarla desde que me dijiste cómo – respondió Emma mirando fijamente la manzana colocada en un tronco cortado a tres metros de ella, la que debía hacer aparecer en su mano.

El claro en el que se hallaban estaba lo suficientemente lejos del campamento para no tener que preocuparse por los demás, se respiraba tranquilidad y no había animales salvajes que las interrumpieran. ¿Porqué no conseguía realizar el ejercicio entonces? Ella deseaba tener la fruta en su palma. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

- La magia es emoción – siguió Regina -. Un cúmulo de ellas, en realidad, pero suele centrarse en un sentimiento concreto dependiendo del portador del poder.

- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

- La ira.

- ¿En serio? - inquirió girándose hacia ella esta vez.

- ¿No me crees?

- No me encaja del todo, no consigo imaginarte furiosa.

- No se trata de eso – sonrió la ladrona en contra de su voluntad -. No tengo que enfurecerme para hacer magia, simplemente recordar la furia. En otras palabras, rememorar alguna escena o situación que me cause un enfado descomunal.

- Creo que lo entiendo. ¿Pero cómo voy a saber cuál es mi emoción clave para hacer magia?

- Piensa en lo que sentías en palacio en las ocasiones que experimentabas. Luego agarra esa sensación con tu mente y dirígela hacia la manzana, hacia lo que quieres hacer con ella.

Emma volvió a mirar al frente y vagó por sus recuerdos, por las docenas de veces que no podía dormir por las noches y convocaba algún pastelillo de las cocinas para matar el hambre, provocando únicamente que el vacío en su interior creciera al no tener a nadie con quien compartirlo.

- Soledad – musitó sin ser realmente consciente de ello.

La ladrona se sorprendió a su lado, a pesar de no mostrarlo exteriormente. Una cosa era la obvia sensación de abandono que obligara a Emma a escapar de su casa, y otra muy distinta que fuera tan fuerte como para considerarlo siquiera su fuente de poder.

Al ver que nada pasaba, la rubia frunció el entrecejo y cambió de recuerdo. Esta vez estaba en las caballerizas, dando de comer a los corceles junto a su amigo Pinocchio, justo antes de que su padre la encontrara y la llevara de vuelta al castillo porque 'una princesa no debe hacer el trabajo de la plebe'. La cerradura de una de las cuadras se había abierto sin que nadie la tocara y el caballo había derribado a James.

- Tristeza – porque era una verdadera pena que las clases sociales fueran algo 'tan sumamente importante'.

Nada otra vez.

Así estuvo un buen rato, enumerando sentimientos, cada uno más desesperanzador que el anterior, y llenándose de ellos. Para el momento en el que encontró un patrón, Regina apenas podía razonar de lo furiosa que estaba y el esfuerzo que hacía para que su magia no se descontrolara.

- Creo que es el deseo – dijo dominando la voz para no delatar su enfado con el mundo.

- ¿Deseo? - agotada como estaba por el desgaste emocional, Emma no lo pilló a la primera. Y cuando lo hizo, lo entendió al revés poniéndose colorada.

- Sí, por lo que me has contado, todos tus experimentos mágicos sucedieron bajo la intención de conseguir o provocar algo – casi siempre llenar un vacío emocional con cosas materiales, pensó la ladrona para sí misma -, fueran cuales fueran los motivos de dichos hechos.

- ¿El deseo de alcanzar un objetivo, entonces?

- Exacto - asintió -. Es un buen sentimiento, fácil de sacar a la superficie. Y además, con la suficiente práctica, podrás expandir tus capacidades a otros tipos de anhelo – explicó seria -. Pero ahora céntrate en ese.

- De... de acuerdo – titubeó la rubia, después de padecer un cortocircuito ante eso de 'otros tipos de anhelo'.

Contempló el fruto por enésima vez, volcando en él todas sus ganas de realizar con éxito el ejercicio, porque sabía que después le resultaría infinitamente más fácil repetirlo. Codició, ambicionó y ansió la dichosa manzana. Pero, en el último instante, Emma no pensó en el deseo de hacerla aparecer, sino en el de complacer a su profesora. Y la fruta desapareció en una nube de humo azul para acabar en su palma extendida.

- ¡Lo conseguí!

Una sonrisa orgullosa cruzó la cara de Regina, y la ladrona se prometió que nadie vería jamás esa misma expresión, porque indudablemente debía lucir bastante idiota con ella. Se acercó un poco más a la rubia para felicitarla sutilmente al mismo tiempo que ésta se giraba, por lo que quedaron a escasos centímetros la una de la otra, estáticas. Sus narices no se rozaban por poco y la sonrisa se esfumó para dar paso a algo mucho más poderoso y denso, casi palpable. Decir que el aire aún podía correr entre ellas era un eufemismo increíblemente insultante.

En ese instante, la morena tuvo la certeza de que no existía en el mundo una intimidad más grande que la de dos miradas que se encuentran con firmeza y determinación, y sencillamente se niegan a apartarse. Ella no había planeado esto, todas las sensaciones que se le acumulaban dentro. Simplemente crecieron. Y sabía que seguirían creciendo. No quería ser la primera en actuar, era importante que la princesa tomara la decisión por sí misma, pero se pasó levemente la lengua por los labios, saboreando inconscientemente el inevitable beso, y aguardó.

Regina estaba esperando a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento. Emma podía verlo en la manera en la que la ladrona se obligaba a mantenerse inmóvil mientras sus pupilas dilatadas la traicionaban. Sin embargo, captó algo más que pasión en aquellos ojos cuyo marrón ya sólo bordeaba el color negro. Un asomo de peligro, para ser más exactos. Pero ella, temeraria por naturaleza, no entendía de señales de advertencia.

El gesto impaciente que desvió su mirada hacia su boca sólo reafirmó su decisión. Ella anhelaba esto, y ahora no era un sueño, ni tampoco había porqués que responder. Solamente ellas y sus labios separados por tres centímetros.

Dos centímetros.

Un centímetro.

- Oh, Dios – escucharon entonces detrás suya. La magia del momento se rompió y ambas se apartaron de la otra como si se hubieran quemado con agua hirviendo.

Mulán había caminado en silencio hasta el claro, con el recado de avisarlas de que ya era hora de comer, y se había imaginado cualquier cosa excepto lo que acababa de presenciar, de ahí su inevitable exclamación de sorpresa.

Unos segundos después, recuperada del shock inicial e inexplicablemente viva tras la mirada asesina de su compañera morena, comprendió que había interrumpido un instante crucial y tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

- Esto... la comida... - balbuceó intentando excusarse.

Gracias al cielo no hizo falta decir más, las mujeres entendieron y se pusieron en camino, cada una a un lado de la exótica guerrera, en un silencio más que incómodo.

Al llegar al grupo, Regina no perdió un segundo en unirse a Hood y Emma dejó caer los hombros, resignada a ser ignorada otra vez. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era ella para competir con el ladrón?

xxxSQxxx

La princesa se fue a una esquina del campamento nada más acabar su comida. Quería reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado un rato antes, por mucho que necesitara olvidarlo también. Sacó su espada de la funda y se puso a limpiarla con un cacho de tela para relajarse y dejar vagar su cabeza.

No había llegado ni a la parte del humo azul cuando una figura se recostó a su lado.

- Dime... ¿qué opinas de nosotros? - inquirió Hook refiriéndose al grupo de hombres -. ¿Te gustamos?

- Claro, sois... majos, supongo.

- ¿Qué hay de Robin? Me ha parecido notar que no te agrada demasiado.

- Él... huele a bosque – dijo con una mueca mal disimulada.

Hook río.

- Bueno, supongo que a su esposa le gusta.

- ¡¿Su esposa?! - chilló Emma haciendo que Zelena y Jefferson, los más próximos a ellos, giraran la cabeza al oírla.

- Se llama Marian – siguió el manco como si nada -. Antes solía venir con nosotros siempre, pero desde el nacimiento del pequeño Roland se salta los viajes largos.

Robin estaba casado. Y tenía un hijo. Emma no sabía si reír de alivio o llorar de su estupidez por no preguntar antes. Claro que eso no cambiaba que Regina la diera de lado nuevamente. Dirigió su mirada hacia los dos arqueros, sentados contra un árbol alejado, y los señaló con la cabeza.

- ¿Se conocen desde hace mucho? - susurró.

- Varios años – contestó Hook tras seguir la dirección indicada -. Robin estuvo allí para ella en su peor momento, la ayudó cuando no tenía a nadie más. Por eso están tan unidos.

Emma podía entender eso, la necesidad de una figura fraternal que te apoyara incondicionalmente pasara lo que pasara. Ella misma seguía sintiéndose así con respecto a Pinocchio a pesar de llevar meses sin verlo.

Hook se levantó a sabiendas de que ya no podía hacer más y la rubia ya no lo estaba escuchando. Fue directo a Whale (ya que éste tenía la botella de ron en la mano), pero antes pasó por el lado de Red, chocando disimuladamente los cinco con ella.

xxxSQxxx

Regina no podía dormir. No después de tenerla tan cerca que le había sido posible apreciar las pecas que se extendían por el cuello de la princesa. Ella quería contarlas, todas y cada una. Y eso le daba más miedo que cualquier peligro físico al que tuviera que enfrentarse, porque la última vez que se había sentido así era una simple adolescente enamorada de una doncella.

Y su magia... su magia era increíble. Poderosa y sublime. Aunque la rubia no lo supiera, el control que tenía sobre ella era el propio de una bruja experimentada. Sólo le hacía falta un poco más de confianza en sí misma y podría hacer grandes cosas.

La ladrona sabía que no estaba bien ignorarla otra vez, más después de lo que casi había pasado, pero necesitaba poner algo de distancia antes de enfrentarla. Respirar profundo y procurar no desmayarse de la tensión y los nervios.

No podía romperse de nuevo. No podía dejar que su magia se desbordara como aquella primera vez, y sabía que esa mañana en el bosque casi había perdido el dominio sobre sus poderes al ver a la rubia centrándose en sus malos recuerdos. No podía permitir que su sola presencia la afectara de esa manera.

_**Siete años antes...**_

_'El amor es debilidad. El poder es todo lo que cuenta, lo único que vale la pena'._

_Regina llevaba toda su vida escuchando esas palabras, la mayoría de las veces ignorándolas, pero había llegado al límite de su paciencia. No pensaba aguantar ni un minuto más una existencia que la pudría por dentro y menguaba su capacidad de querer y ser querida._

_Entró en el establo tan metida en sus pensamientos que la rubia supo enseguida que algo malo pasaba._

_- ¿Regina? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué llevas esa bolsa?_

_- Porque nos marchamos – respondió ella soltando el macuto con pesadez._

_- Cuéntame qué ha pasado – pidió Danielle cogiéndola de las manos. Eso siempre la tranquilizaba._

_- Mi madre ha programado una reunión para mañana, quiere que conozca a no sé cuántos pretendientes formales para casarme con alguno de ellos – le explicó -. No soportaré una más de esas farsas, Dani. ¿Es que no quieres venir conmigo?_

_- La duda ofende. Sabes que he estado dispuesta desde que lo planteaste hace unas semanas._

_- Entonces démonos prisa, tenemos que recoger tus cosas – dijo con una sonrisa._

_Pero cuando se dieron la vuelta, su pesadilla personal se hallaba erguida en el portón._

_- Tú no vas a ninguna parte, mocosa malcriada – la morena se vio súbitamente alzada en el aire y arrojada contra un poste cercano, quedando aturdida pero consciente -. Y si tengo que destrozarte el alma para conseguirlo, que así sea – sentenció Cora._

_No tardó ni dos segundos en llegar a la joven, traspasarle el pecho con la mano y extraer su corazón, aplastándolo al instante._

_- ¡No!_

_Ni el grito desgarrador de Regina, ni la carrera para arrodillarse y sostener a Danielle antes de que chocara con el suelo, ni los lamentos bañados en lágrimas, ni los intentos de salvarla con un beso. Nada sirvió para hacerla volver._

_- Eres débil, Regina. Quizás sí debí quedarme a tu hermana después de todo en vez de abandonarla a su suerte – escupió Cora mirándola desde arriba._

_- ¿Qué? - sollozó ella -. ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_- Lo que oyes. Tuve otra hija antes que a ti, pero un bebé no entraba en mis planes de casarme con un príncipe y me deshice de ella._

_Regina no se lo podía creer. Esa descorazonada mujer había abandonado a su primera hija sólo para hacer un infierno de la vida de la segunda. _

_- Eres un monstruo._

_- Pero todo lo hago por tu bien, querida._

_Aquello fue demasiado. El torbellino de dolor que la quemaba por dentro se desbordó y una ola incontrolable de poder con ella como epicentro barrió y mandó a volar todo lo que había en diez metros a la redonda. Sin embargo, no llegó a contemplar a su madre tocando el suelo antes de verse envuelta en una nube de humo violeta._

_No supo en qué parte del bosque apareció, y no podía importarle menos. Había hecho magia, debería estar preocupada, pero su corazón acababa de romperse en miles de frágiles fragmentos y no tenía cabeza para nada más._

_Regina lloró, y lloró, y lloró agarrada al cuerpo sin vida de su doncella hasta que no le quedaron fuerzas._

_Porque después de todo, el amor es debilidad._

La ladrona salió del fatídico recuerdo cuando oyó sobresaltarse a la rubia, tres cuerpos más allá, por segunda noche consecutiva. Se preguntó por enésima vez qué habría soñado y susurró tan bajo que sólo el viento fue capaz de escucharla.

- Tú me haces sentir débil, princesa...

**Vamos a ver...**

**A) ¿Un sueño? ¿En serio? Quedada general para torturar a la escritora, por favor.**

**B) Nadie se cree el cuento ese del 'deseo por alcanzar un objetivo', lo único que Emma desea es a Regina, en su cama, y como Dios la trajo al mundo.**

**C) Así que Mulán ha interrumpido el beso... ¿He dicho 'torturar'? Lo siento, quería decir 'matarla entre terribles sufrimientos'. ¿Dónde demonios he dejado la horca?**

**D) ¡Ueeee Robin está casado! *aplaude como si le fuera la vida en ello***

**E) Muerte a Cora.**

*******Noe ****huye haciendo la croqueta***


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer en el capítulo 1.**_

**Marymontoya17: gracias por comentar y amenazarme de paso! x) Como ya dije en un capítulo anterior, las cosas de palacio van despacio, pero no desesperéis, todo llegará!**

**Fanclere: creo que algo pasó porque solo me salen unas pocas palabras de comentario, pero de todas maneras aprecio el esfuerzo ;)**

**F. R. Loaiza: esta Regina no cree _estrictamente_ que el amor sea debilidad, pero como hemos visto ha sufrido por él y tiene muchas dudas. Y Cora ya volverá a aparecer, ya... x)**

**Lledó: ¿tú diciendo que he hecho bien en interrumpir el beso? Mira si tienes fiebre, anda xD La tensión sexual está asegurada, es una de las características más notables del SwanQueen y quiero hacerle justicia. Besos pa ti!**

**Alex1619: muchas gracias! No te puedo decir que no habrá más drama, pero sí que llegarán buenos momentos también :)**

**Pau: mi idea era escribir solo un sueño, pero puedo plantearme hacer algún otro. ¿Compararme con E. L. James? No creo que llegue a tanto xD Las clases de magia continúan y te he hecho el flashback que pedías, espero que te guste. El de cómo se conocieron Robin y Regina no lo tengo ni pensado, no prometo nada. No he adivinado todos los insultos... y espero que nadie te haya hablado para que me mates aprovechando que vivimos cerca xD**

**QuieroValeCuatro: jajajajaja lo que me he reído con tu comentario (sobretodo la parte de Emma), eres genial :') Nos vemos!**

**ReginaLove: sé leer entre líneas, así que amenaza recibida xD Espero que la Red de este capi esté a la altura de tu petición, y de paso te hago una yo a ti: actualiza tus fics!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

_**Cinco años antes...**_

_- ¿Estás segura de esto?_

_- No lo sabremos si no probamos._

_- ¿Se supone que eso debe tranquilizarme?_

_- Venga, no pasará nada._

_Zelena frunció el entrecejo, todavía un tanto dubitativa, pero extendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba e invocó su poder, canalizándolo en dos llamas de fuego verde. Delante suya, Regina hizo lo mismo en su característico color violeta._

_Llevaban semanas estudiando este hechizo en concreto, el cual les diría si sus magias eran compatibles. Regina lo había encontrado en un libro de una vieja biblioteca abandonada y estaba convencida de que iba dirigido a ellas, más desde la reacción que habían tenido al tocarse por primera vez. Y ahora que tenían más experiencia, habían decidido intentarlo._

_No es que Zelena no creyera que tenían una conexión especial, el año que llevaban juntas era suficiente para convencerse, pero los efectos secundarios del hechizo, si la respuesta era 'no', podían ser catastróficos, incluso rozando la muerte._

_Pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Las llamas de sus manos crecieron en altura y se entrelazaron por encima de sus cabezas, formando un mosaico complejo lleno de figuras que se cruzaban entre ellas. El dibujo brilló durante unos instantes y luego explotó en un millar de coloridos destellos, que cayeron como lluvia de un día nuboso._

_Las hermanas se miraron, y ambas sonrieron satisfechas._

Zelena salió de sus recuerdos cuando escuchó a Emma levantar la voz más de lo políticamente correcto.

Ella y Regina llevaban horas practicando magia, y la pelirroja decidió espiarlas un poquito apoyada en un árbol cercano. La princesa había empezado a caerle bien, pero antes de hacerse una idea completa de ella quería comprobar que sus intenciones con su hermana eran buenas.

Su sorpresa al verlas interactuar en un contexto 'mágico' había sido mayúscula, y no precisamente por la rubia. Ella sabía que Regina era exigente en todos los aspectos de su vida, pero no _tanto_. Prácticamente tenía a Emma casi desfallecida por el esfuerzo. Nada que ver con sus propias clases, años atrás, en las que reinaba la camaradería y disfrutaban aprendiendo.

La discusión entre las dos mujeres pareció aumentar de nivel, y Zelena se dirigió inmediatamente al campamento, a sabiendas de que éste era un momento que las incumbía únicamente a ellas. Sólo esperaba que no se mataran antes de tiempo.

xxxSQxxx

Emma quería golpear a Regina. En serio, nunca había deseado tanto pegarle a alguien. Habían pasado toda la mañana dale que dale con sus poderes. Invocar objetos, desplazarse entre distancias cortas, interactuar con la naturaleza a su alrededor... todo mágicamente. Estaba exhausta y se había bloqueado. No lograba formar la bola de fuego que Regina le demandaba cada dos segundos. Se estaba exasperando y eso no la ayudaba en nada.

- Cuando quieras, eh.

Y la actitud de su 'maestra', pues tampoco. Regina no había hecho referencia al casi beso del día anterior, y ella entendía que quisiera dejarlo pasar, por las razones que fueran, y tampoco estaba dispuesta a ser la primera en sacar el incómodo tema, pero la tensión entre ellas ya era prácticamente insoportable.

- No puedo centrarme si estás encima mía cada segundo – protestó Emma.

- ¿Y que pasará cuando llueva? ¿O cuando haga demasiado viento? ¿O cuando luchemos contra Maléfica? ¿Le pedirás al agua que deje de caer, al aire que se calme y a la bruja un par de minutos de concentración para vencerla sin problemas? - se burló la morena.

- No me hará falta si te dedicas a enseñarme en vez de a criticarme – respondió ella, su mal humor peligrosamente en aumento.

- ¿Así que ahora es culpa mía que no sepas hacer aparecer una simple llama?

- Quizás sí.

- Quizás no seas tan poderosa como creí en un principio – masculló la ladrona, con veneno en la voz.

Eso le dolió. Su magia era lo único seguro que había tenido en toda su vida, y escuchar a Regina menospreciarla la descolocó definitivamente. ¿Y si ella tenía razón y no valía para nada?

- No te entiendo, Regina. Ayer estábamos perfectamente. Si hice algo que te molestara, dímelo - Emma levantó el tono, queriendo una respuesta clara de una vez por todas.

La morena tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no abrazar a la joven, que había desviado la mirada, momentáneamente tímida e insegura, como cuando se preguntaba lo mismo de siempre: porqué todo el mundo la daba de lado.

Sin embargo, ella necesitaba tratarla con dureza, era su último intento para alejarla. Pero le estaba saliendo al revés y la princesa cada vez estaba más cerca, cuestionando su actitud.

Además, la idea de hacer el ritual de las magias compatibles había pasado por su mente y ahora no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Quería saber si estaba ligada mágicamente a ella como a Zelena. Y para eso necesitaba que la rubia controlara su magia perfectamente.

Pero eso no significaba que le iba a aguantar insolencias a la princesita.

- No somos amigas. No tenemos porqué llevarnos bien. Así que basta de preguntas – dijo fríamente.

- ¡No! ¡No basta! ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez que no tienes que defenderte de todo el mundo? ¡No bajas la guardia ni con ellas! - gritó, claramente refiriéndose a sus compañeras, sus caras a un palmo de distancia.

- ¡He dicho que basta!

- ¡Y yo he dicho que no!

El árbol más cercano a ellas estalló, literalmente. Reventó desde dentro y las cubrió de pequeños trozos de madera y hojas secas. Se cubrieron la cabeza como acto reflejo y observaron el agujero que adornaba el suelo completamente mudas.

El bosque entero se quedó en silencio, atento a las respiraciones trabajosas de las dos mujeres, causadas tanto por la pelea como por el impacto de lo que acababa de pasar. Regina fue la primera en sobreponerse, girándose para mirar a la rubia.

- Oh Dios mío, no te muevas – exclamó, sus ojos bañados en pánico.

Emma frunció el ceño, confusa, y luego siguió la mirada de Regina, clavada en su abdomen. La princesa abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa, empezando a notar el dolor ahora que había visto la herida. Una astilla de al menos un centímetro de diámetro sobresaliendo del lado derecho de su estómago. Sus piernas flaquearon y habría caído de bruces si la morena no la hubiera sujetado y sentado en el suelo.

- Lo siento mucho, yo no quería...

- Ha sido culpa mía – interrumpió Emma, todavía demasiado en shock para decir más de dos frases seguidas. Aunque sabía que no era estrictamente grave, se había quedado paralizada de la impresión.

Regina tragó saliva y rozó el borde de la herida con los dedos.

- Tengo que sacarla – avisó.

Emma asintió y la ladrona extrajo la astilla de una sola vez.

- Maldición – protestó la rubia, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar.

- Necesito ver la herida para curarla.

Emma hacía grandes esfuerzos por no hiperventilar, y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con la sangre. Se las arregló para asentir otra vez y ella misma comenzó a subirse la camisa con cuidado.

Regina intentaba desesperadamente concentrarse en sanar a la princesa, pero no podía. Estaba a punto de verla media desnuda, y probablemente también de ser partida por un rayo por todos los pensamientos impuros que le desfilaban por la mente. ¿Cómo había pasado de una mujer enfadada a una adolescente gobernada por sus hormonas?

- ¿Regina? - la llamada de Zelena las sacó del trance y ambas levantaron la mirada. La pelirroja y Red venían corriendo hacia ellas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó la loba -. Escuchamos una explosión.

- Yo... – balbuceó Regina, sin saber realmente qué decir.

- Ha sido un accidente – contestó Emma al mismo tiempo.

La morena la miró sorprendida, pero Zelena la interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra.

- Yo me encargo de esto, hermanita – indicó arrodillándose junto a Emma -. Ve con Red.

La ladrona se fijó en la rubia, quien le hizo un pequeño gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, y se dejó guiar por la otra mujer hacia el campamento.

xxxSQxxx

Snow se apoyó en el balcón, aún con la ropa de montar puesta, y miró al horizonte. La búsqueda había resultado inútil y tanto ella como David habían decidido volver al castillo, aunque éste último obviamente de incógnito.

La bronca de su padre había sido monumental, rozando la histeria, pero la había aguantado con paciencia y rectitud, ya que de todas maneras se la esperaba. James, en cambio, la había sorprendido gratamente. A pesar de los años de desavenencias entre ellos, no le echó nada en cara e incluso se ofreció a ir con ella en una nueva busca tras preguntarle por sus escasos progresos. Quizás llegara a ser un buen rey algún día después de todo.

- ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? - inquirió David abrazándola por la espalda.

- Mandaremos un comunicado oficial a todos los palacios y nobles, quizás busque refugio en alguno – respondió secamente.

- ¿Sabes que la encontraremos, verdad?

- Sí – se recostó hacia atrás, buscando calor y refugio humano -, lo sé.

xxxSQxxx

- La entrada sur estará custodiada por media docena de hombres al menos, lo mejor es acceder por el este – informó Mulán señalando dichos lugares en el mapa alrededor del cual estaban todos sentados.

- ¿Qué hay de los vigías de las torres? - inquirió Hook.

- Ese es el mayor problema, no podemos arriesgarnos a que den un aviso a los demás guardias.

Emma resopló por dentro mientras la guerrera, Zelena, Tink y los Proscritos seguían discutiendo el plan de ataque. Debería estar prestando atención, pero ya tenía clara su parte y no le quedaban ganas de escuchar las mismas opciones otra vez. Habían estado en ello desde que Zelena y ella regresaron al campamento tras haberla curado en completo silencio. Algunos habían preguntado por la explosión, pero una respuesta vaga les había llegado y pronto se enfrascaron en el plan.

Bueno, casi todos. Red sólo miraba a Regina, quien miraba a Emma, quien miraba al suelo. La rubia sabía que tendrían que hablar tarde o temprano de lo sucedido, tanto por aclarar las cosas no dichas entre ellas como para evitar nuevos 'accidentes', pero el escrutinio de la ladrona empezaba a hacerla sentir culpable. El error había sido suyo al presionar a Regina y no quería que ella sufriera cuando no era responsable de nada.

- ¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo en cómo proceder? - preguntó Mulán en general.

Todos murmuraron afirmativamente. Todos menos una.

- La princesa no debería ir sola a pedirle refugio a la bruja, corremos el riesgo de que se huela nuestras intenciones y quede atrapada en el castillo – declaró Regina -. Y sin ayuda del interior no podremos entrar.

Traducción: Emma no va a arriesgarse sin escolta, y quien me lleve la contraria se las verá conmigo. La rubia sonrió levemente, reconociendo la inquietud en su tono indiferente. La ladrona estaba preocupada por su seguridad y eso la calentaba irremediablemente por dentro.

- ¿Y qué sugieres entonces?

- Alguien tendrá que hacerse pasar por un sirviente que la acompañe.

- Eso te excluye a ti, Maléfica podría reconocerte – apuntó Zelena.

- Lo sé – y esta vez todos notaron el pesar en su voz.

Red levantó la mirada hacia cierto cazador e hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con la cabeza.

- Yo lo haré – se ofreció Graham de inmediato -. Nadie conoce mi rostro.

- Que así sea entonces – dio por concluido Mulán.

xxxSQxxx

La noche cayó temprano y Emma se encontró deseando un buen baño. Llevaban días caminando y la verdad es que empezaba a notarse. No es que olieran mal ni nada, era más bien la sensación de molestia en el cuerpo de una misma.

En una mezcla de impulso y corazonada, se acercó a Red y le preguntó si sabía de una fuente de agua por allí cerca, para asearse un poco al menos, y gracias a algún milagro resultó que sí.

La loba la observó marcharse por la dirección indicada y, ni 10 minutos después, sintió más que vio la presencia de Regina a su lado. Era una especie de don. Podía "oler" las emociones como los demás ver los colores. La tristeza, por ejemplo, era azul con un matiz de turquesa. Y el amor incipiente, del mismo tono de una puesta de sol.

- ¿Adónde ha ido? - quiso saber la ladrona.

- ¿Piensas seguirla? - contraatacó ella.

- Tengo que hablar con ella sobre lo de esta mañana.

- ¿Sólo hablar?

- No empieces.

- ¿Pero tú te viste la cara cuando Emma estaba herida? Parecía que te había pasado un dragón por encima.

- No quiero hablar de esto, Red.

- Sois imposibles las dos – se exasperó la loba -. Desde que os encontrasteis estáis dando vueltas la una alrededor de la otra, guardándoos las espaldas, procurando que la otra esté a salvo. Y al mismo tiempo os rechazáis, negándoos a admitir lo que hay entre las dos. Os estáis enamorando, ¿cuál es el problema?

- El problema es que la última vez no fue muy bien que digamos.

- Emma no es Danielle, Regina.

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría, porque era la pura verdad. No por nada era la que más la conocía después de Zelena.

- ¿Adónde ha ido? - repitió.

- Por allí – señaló sin dar más detalles de lo que estaba haciendo la rubia.

Regina murmuró un 'gracias' y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo y se giró antes de desaparecer de su vista.

- ¿Red?

- ¿Hmm?

- No creas que no me he dado cuenta de tu señal de antes hacia Graham.

La loba tarareó una respuesta y se fue en dirección al susodicho.

xxxSQxxx

Regina anduvo un buen tramo de bosque sumida en sus pensamientos, moviéndose entre el follaje. El terror puro que le había inundado las venas cuando vio a la princesa herida todavía repercutía contra su piel, y el instinto protector que creció exponencialmente en la elaboración de una estrategia contra Maléfica luchaba por escaparse de sus límites.

Red tenía razón, ya no podía negarlo. Pero todavía tenía dudas sobre por quién debía guiarse. Su corazón le gritaba que se arriesgara, que amara de nuevo. Y su cabeza la echaba para atrás, recordándole que la vida estaba llena de peligros y podría volver a pagar un precio muy caro por un amor inconsciente.

Apartó un arbusto más con la mano... y se quedó sin habla.

El lago era excepcional. Todo en él irradiaba paz y serenidad. La luna formaba reflejos preciosos en el agua transparente y las hojas de los frondosos árboles componían una relajante melodía de fondo, acompañada únicamente de los ligeros chapoteos de Emma.

La rubia tan pronto nadaba de espaldas como giraba en círculos sobre sí misma, jugando con el líquido a su alrededor. Y entonces, si motivo aparente, se echó a reír. Adorable e inocente. Y su risa pasó a ser inmediatamente el sonido favorito de Regina.

La ladrona se quitó la cazadora con capucha negra sin hacer ruido, no hasta que la dejó caer al suelo y la princesa se giró para descubrirla allí, de pie, mirándola.

* * *

**He cogido la costumbre de responder las reviews al principio de cada capítulo, al principio porque erais pocas y me preguntabais cosas que también interesaban a las demás lectoras y así lo sabíais todas. Pero si veis que os resulta pesado o simplemente preferís no leerlas, decídmelo y os respondo por privado.**

**Lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto en actualizar este capítulo, y me disculpo de antemano porque voy a estar sin internet el resto de septiembre, así que el siguiente también tardará (esperemos que el 28 ya tenga para ver la premiere *cruza los dedos*).**

**Y por último, me gustaría escuchar vuestros deseos para el próximo capítulo, ya que estoy dubitativa entre que nuestras protagonistas tengan una simple conversación o llevarlas un paso (o dos, o tres) más allá en su relación (if you know what I mean) xD**

**PD: Dedico este capítulo a Fernanda, por nuestra reciente y (espero) duradera amistad gracias al fandom de Once Upon a Time ;)**


End file.
